Encontros
by NoNeedtoHurry
Summary: Erik e Charles não escondem mais o que sentem pelo outro... Isso os leva a muitos encontros. PWP. Muito foi escrito, e muito bem, da parte dramática. Estamos aqui pela diversão. NC-17.
1. 01

Sentado à bela escrivaninha, Charles se distraía lendo colunas políticas de um jornal nova-iorquino enquanto ouvia música clássica num volume discreto. As notícias da Guerra Fria o mantiveram concentrado por muito tempo; outras, inusitadas, chamaram-lhe a atenção: homens e mulheres chamavam a atenção do mundo com seus protesto pela liberdade de expressão. Antes de fechar o noticiário, Charles sentiu-se intrigado pela pequena nota que falava de homens homossexuais, assassinados brutalmente na noite anterior.

O professor imediatamente voltou a atenção para si mesmo. Ele também era diferente, um mutante, estes considerados muitas vezes - na maioria das vezes, aliás - aberrações que traziam medo e imoralidade à sociedade "humana". Seria difícil lutar para que um dia os mutantes fossem aceitos e pudessem viver na sociedade comum sem medo de represálias. Com isso, lhe veio a clara imagem de Erik Lehnsherr, o amigo mutante com quem compartilhava a liderança da árdua missão. O alemão estivera desde o começo ao seu lado, compenetrado na vingança contra Bernard Shaw, e dedicado a ajudá-lo no rastreamento de mutantes. Sua ajuda, julgava Charles, era imprescindível; Erik era o ímpeto e a brutalidade que ele mesmo não tinha. Uma contraparte de sua personalidade pacífica. O outro lado da moeda de prata que ele manipulava sempre em momentos de tédio.

Olhou novamente para a notícia, mais especificamente para a palavra "homossexuais". Pensou se o jeito que olhava para Erik era um modo "homossexual: desde que conhecera o mutante mais velho, sentia-se muito excitado em sua presença. Amaldiçoava a blusa de gola alta que ele tanto usava, porque impedia de ver o pescoço de Erik, e sua pele bonita. Além disso, havia as vezes em que se pegava observando o mutante de longe, nos campos de treinamento, correndo ou se exercitando, e captando partes do corpo dele; braços, pernas, ombros, costas, até mesmo a bunda. Quando percebia que era Erik a lhe observar, disfarçava bem, mas não deixava de ficar corado. E quando falavam com os rostos próximos, estivera muitas vezes a ponto de beijá-lo, sentar em seu colo, e abraçar aqueles ombros fortes. Não deixou de se excitar com a reflexão. Não transava há tanto tempo...

Quando deu por si, levou um grande susto, pois o objeto de sua luxúria estava à porta de seu escritório, com uma das mãos ainda na maçaneta. Estava tão bonito, com a bendita blusa de gola alta, uma calça clara, e os olhos brilhantes.

"Desculpe a invasão, Charles, mas você estava tão compenetrado... eu bati na porta duas vezes e você não respondeu, resolvi entrar assim mesmo. Fiz mal?", explicou Erik, parado à porta.

"Não, imagine, Erik!", respondeu o professor, fechando o jornal, mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos - como costumava fazer. - e levantando-se. "Sem problemas!"

"Pensei que poderíamos beber alguma coisa, ou jogar uma partida de xadrez. Você está há tanto tempo neste escritório, devia relaxar um pouco, meu amigo.", e deu um sorriso, que Charles achava ser um sorriso relaxado que Erik reservava apenas para ele.

"Claro! Eu estava pensando mesmo em sair daqui, respirar ares não-acadêmicos.", disse Charles, em tom de brincadeira, e seguiu Erik pelo corredor.

Finalmente relaxados, os dois pegaram uma garrafa de whisky e passaram a beber sem pressa, apreciando a noite e o calor da lareira. Tendo jantado pouco, Charles sentiu-se tonto bem rápido - e com isso recostou-se na poltrona, segurando seu copo vazio, e virou o rosto para o amigo. Erik percebeu que estava sendo observado e voltou seu olhar para o telepata. O sorriso que Charles deu chamou a atenção de Erik; julgava que Charles estava bêbado. Ele devia ter se lembrado que quando se tratava de whisky, o professor não se continha até beber a garrafa inteira. Ao invés de bancar o amigo preocupado, Erik resolveu se divertir.

"E como estão os seus estudos, Charles? Algum avanço em relação à pesquisa?", indagou o mutante mais velho, colocando seu copo na mesa de centro.

"Estão...", respondeu Charles, voltando o rosto para o outro lado da sala. O mundo devia estar girando para ele, pensou Erik, e sorriu.

"Estão o quê?", perguntou Erik novamente, rindo. Charles então virou-se para ele.

"As pesquisas...", explicou o professor, e Erik riu mais alto. "O que foi? Não ria das minhas pesquisas!"

Erik observou Charles, que estava mole e relaxado em sua poltrona. Estava tão bonito com seu colete marrom, a camisa fechada de maneira impecável até o pescoço, as pernas esticadas em direção à lareira, os olhos mais brilhantes do que nunca; olhos tão azuis, grandes, que davam a impressão de Charles ser o mais indefeso dos mutantes. Erik tinha vontade de dizer-lhe que se fosse preciso, ele o protegeria com a própria vida, e que o amaria para todo o sempre, como o fizera desde que se conheceram. Mas Charles era aquela criatura pacífica e reservada, cheia de pequenos mistérios. E o mais importante: dizia abertamente que gostava de mulheres. Não acreditaria que ele, um homem tão sério e lacônico, amava o Professor X, e que o desejava ardentemente.

"Você definitivamente devia ir pra cama, Charles.", disse Erik, após alguns minutos de silêncio, quando era observado por Charles com certo ar de luxúria. Quando levantou-se, notou o olhar que ele lhe dirigia, e sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer-lhe o corpo. Se Erik pudesse ler mentes, saberia que Charles pensou em seguida: 'Só se você for comigo'.

"Mas tão cedo...", murmurou, ignorando seus pensamentos. Talvez fosse pra melhor. Ficara muito excitado só de refletir sobre Erik, e se os dois continuassem bebendo, ele nem sabia do que seria capaz. Sozinho, na cama, resolveria a questão física. Não estava tão bêbado assim; tinha resistência para bebida e gostava de álcool, como grande parte dos britânicos de sua idade. Mal sabia Erik que aquela era uma jogada de charme de Charles, uma tentativa de seduzir o amigo.

Levantou-se e Erik o acompanhou pelo corredor em que havia a suíte do Professor X. Charles seguiu o amigo e pôde observar que Erik tinha um andar dominador, rápido, como se fosse líder de uma matilha. Chegando ao destino, Charles suspirou. Encostou-se na porta de seu quarto, e por vários instantes ficou em silêncio olhando para o homem à sua frente.

"Você está bem?", perguntou ele, aproximando-se do telepata.

"Estou... Estou sim, aparentemente eu gostei de ficar aqui encostado na porta.", respondeu Charles, em tom de brincadeira, e deu uma risada sincera. Erik encarou a boca vermelha do amigo e não conseguiu rir. Sentia-se culpado de ficar tanto tempo em silêncio, perdendo tempo, sendo teimoso e jamais abrindo o coração para Charles. Toda sua vida, seu passado e presente, eram de conhecimento do telepata - menos o sentimento que Erik lhe dirigia com mais vigor.

Olhando para Charles ali, indefeso e manhoso, fitando-o como um gato que seduz seu dono apenas com o olhar - e os olhos azuis de Charles eram irresistíveis, a seu ver -, não pôde evitar de sentir-se excitado. Sentia uma urgência agonizante de sentir toda a pele do professor contra a sua boca, de mordiscá-la e lambê-la com força, até que Charles gemesse. Aproximou-se mais um passo e ficou um palmo da boca do outro.

"Charles", chamou, mal crendo no que estava prestes a fazer.

"Sim, Erik?", respondeu Charles, ainda de maneira esguia. _Ah_, como ele adorava ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por aquela voz.

"Leia minha mente. Agora.", ordenou o mais alto, fazendo com que Charles erguesse mais o rosto e ficassem mais próximos.

"Mas..."

"Eu sei que eu disse pra você ficar longe dos meus pensamentos, mas agora quero que você os leia."

"Está bem...", murmurou, convencido.

Quando viu o que Erik pensava, ofegou: eram cenas sucessivas dos dois em uma cama, na biblioteca, e nos campos de treinamento, onde Erik o cobria com seu corpo grande, e sussurrava em seu ouvido que o amava loucamente; outras cenas apareceram mais esparsas, como quando via a si mesmo sendo observado por Erik, e quando passava por ele sem nem notar os olhares cheios de amor que o alemão lhe lançava. Viu o amor e a paixão que Erik lhe dirigia; única e exclusivamente para ele, Charles Xavier. Saiu da mente do outro ainda chocado.

"Erik, você...", começou o professor, ofegando, excitado. Sentia sua ereção pulsar dentro das calças, e tentou evitar que Erik a sentisse, tão perto estavam seus corpos. "... então você... corresponde a tudo?" O alemão entendeu imediatamente que Charles não era, _ainda bem_, somente seu amigo.

"Se 'tudo' for você, Charles, então sim.", disse o mais velho, olhando apaixonadamente para os olhos azuis do outro.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Charles envolver o pescoço de Erik com os braços e trazer o rosto dele para perto, beijando com sofreguidão e desespero, como se quisesse resgatar todo o tempo perdido em silêncio. Erik pegou na cintura de Charles e o empurrou contra a porta, mal se importando com o barulho que faziam e os gemidos altos do telepata em sua boca. Erik passou a beijar, lamber e morder o pescoço de Charles (como tanto desejava) e este gemia e ofegava em seu ouvido, num misto de surpresa e tesão. Jamais tivera esse tipo de experiência com homens, mas a partir daquela decidiu que era realmente o que queria: Erik o envolvendo como uma onda gigante de calor sufocante. Contra seu abdômen, Charles sentia a ereção de Erik, que fazia questão de pressioná-la contra o outro, como que para fazê-lo lembrar-se de como estava ensandecido com aquele momento de luxúria. O menor falou, entre passadas ofegantes de sua respiração:

"Erik...", e o alemão olhou novamente nos olhos do telepata, seus olhos brilhantes penetrando fundo na imensidão azul à sua frente. Charles mal podia conter sua excitação e encarava Erik com um irresistível olhar passivo. "...eu quero... você. Na minha cama."

Sem nem mais um segundo a mais, Erik abriu a porta do quarto de Charles, segurando este pelas costas para que não caísse. Charles se endireitou quando foi solto, e continuou encarando Erik; o coração batia violentamente no peito, ansioso, excitado, apreensivo com o que estava prestes a acontecer - um novo passo naquela amizade que nunca havia sido muito normal. Assim que adentraram o cômodo, o telepata ouviu o _click _da chave do quarto virando com o poder do mutante mais velho, e lentamente voltou o olhar para o rosto para ele, que estampava o sorriso mais safado que Charles havia visto expressado.

"Assim não seremos incomodados, Professor X.", brincou o alemão, ainda sorrindo. Aproximou-se de seu amante e o beijou com ternura, e logo passou a um beijo mais intenso, mais quente. Erik, apressado, sem intenção nenhuma de prolongar a tortura daquela situação, foi conduzindo Charles até a cama, onde este caiu deitado, e deu uma risada gostosa.

Antes que o professor pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele notou que Erik estava olhando-o de cima a baixo, como um predador voraz observa sua presa indefesa machucada, pronta para o abate. Aquilo o excitou mais ainda, como se fosse possível. Lambeu os próprios lábios e olhou cada detalhe do corpo grande que estava à sua frente: Erik tirou a blusa de gola rolê e tirou a camiseta branca que tinha por baixo. Charles tocou debilmente a sua própria camisa, mas Erik o impediu. Este abaixou-se, e passou a mão com certa pressão pelo peitoral de Charles, abrindo a camisa social com as duas mãos, rapidamente, fazendo com que os botões voassem para o chão com pequenos estalidos. Charles riu de surpresa, e Erik sorriu novamente de maneira cafajeste, contente que o telepata não ficara zangado; parecia total e completamente hipnotizado pelas atitudes firmes e experientes do mutante mais velho. Erik sabia que aquela inocência que Charles mostrava quando ria para ele era uma máscara, e que por dentro queimava de desejo. Em seguida, jogou a camisa e o colete para longe. Com as pernas, enlaçou Erik e o trouxe para cima dele, fazendo com que o outro levasse um susto. Isso não fez com que o alemão perdesse o ritmo, e continuou o que pretendia desde o começo: dominar o jovem professor e fazê-lo seu, marcá-lo com a boca, até que ele gritasse seu nome.

Tendo alguma experiência, Erik sabia que a provocação era um bom começo quando se transava com alguém. Mas em se tratando de transar com Charles Xavier, o mais velho queria mostrar que podia ser mais eficiente que um telepata sabendo com atencipação todos os seus pontos erógenos. Queria mostrar para Charles que o conhecia por inteiro mesmo não podendo ler sua vida em alguns segundos através da mente, e sim que sabia tudo sobre ele por mera dedicação, tudo que estava oculto através da imagem do acadêmico comportado e cético, que tanto amor tinha pela Humanidade. Charles moveu-se com rapidez até a majestosa cabeceira da cama e sentou-se com as pernas entreabertas. Erik massageou a ereção de Charles ainda por cima da calça e ouviu um gemido gostoso, entregue, enquanto este tentava de todo modo tocá-lo, apertar sua carne, beijar seu pescoço, seu peitoral, sua boca grande e bonita.

"Isto está no caminho...", murmurou Erik quase dentro da boca do outro, indicando a calça de camurça. Charles sorriu e ajudou-o a tirá-la sem demora; Erik ofegou ao ver as coxas e pernas brancas do telepata. Eram como ele imaginava. Como um bom britânico, Charles não era muito bronzeado, mas sua palidez o deixava ainda mais delicado. Sem pedir permissão, tirou a cueca do professor, ofegando novamente em seguida.

Charles, exposto como estava, não sabia como reagir. E como sempre, Erik tomou a iniciativa, impetuoso que era. Beijou o peitoral de Charles, o abdômen, o baixo ventre, e chegou finalmente ao pênis de seu amante; masturbou-o um pouco, e o toque quente de Erik fez o telepata fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás.

"Erik...", murmurou Charles. "Ah!", exclamou sem seguida e sentiu o outro lamber sua glande, depois envolver seu pênis com a boca quente, iniciando movimentos para cima e para baixo, enquanto o masturbava lentamente pela base. "Erik!", exclamou, massageando os cabelos castanhos do alemão, às vezes puxando-os, demonstrando o quanto estava desfrutando do carinho. Após mais algumas investidas, Erik levantou-se e masturbou Charles com rapidez, e este gozou com força, jogando a cabeça para trás, gemendo.

Erik deliciou-se com a visão: Charles com suor nas têmporas, seus cabelos um pouco desarrumados - diferente daquele Charles Xavier engomadinho, cheirando a amaciante de roupas -, com a boca muito vermelha entreaberta, ofegante. De imediato, Erik levantou-se e ficou em cima do corpo do amante, entre suas pernas, estocando com certa força em provocação, beijando a boca de Charles, apoiado com uma mão em cada lado do corpo suado. Ele também havia transpirado um pouco: só de ver o telepata gemendo e chamando pelo seu nome, podia dar-se por satisfeito... o que não era o caso.

"Erik...", chamou Charles, passando a mão pelos cabelos do amante, pelo pescoço e descansando os antebraços nos ombros fortes. "Tenho lubrificante na última gaveta, aqui.", e apontou para o luxuoso criado-mudo do lado esquerdo. Com um olhar cafajeste, Erik engatinhou até o móvel e pegou o pequeno frasco, com o conteúdo quase cheio. Então queria dizer o Professor X se divertia sozinho, no silêncio do quarto, mesmo que poucas vezes... a ideia deixou o alemão com ainda mais tesão, imaginando Charles se masturbando, pensando nele, descontando a tensão que havia entre eles desde sempre. Era óbvio que havia algo mais físico, algum desejo, algum sentimento bom entre eles que fazia o professor pensar única e exclusivamente nele, Erik Lehnsherr, e o tornado especial.

Para delícia visual de Charles, Erik sentou-se na cama e tirou a calça e a cueca de uma vez, ficando completamente nu. Em seguida, ajoelhou-se na frente do telepata e derramou uma grande quantidade de lubrificante em seu próprio pênis, que doía de tão rijo. O corpo de Erik era mais forte do que Charles imaginava: músculos proeminentes no peito e braços, um abdômen bonito, coxas grossas, pernas definidas. Olhou com luxúria pelo corpo todo do mais velho, e encarou os olhos verdes, cujas pupilas estavam dilatadas. Erik sorria, um sorriso safado e sensual. Charles deitou-se e abriu ligeiramente as pernas, colocando-as sobre as coxas de Erik.

"Eu sei que vai doer, mas não estou pensando em mais nada além de você me fodendo.", murmurou Charles, vendo Erik esquentar o lubrificante com as mãos, friccionando-as. Quando ouviu o último verbo, Erik apoiou-se sobre uma das mãos e aproximou-se do menor, beijando-lhe o queixo, as bochechas, a boca, os olhos, sorrindo.

"Tenha certeza de que eu vou...", murmurou o alemão na curva do pescoço pálido, subindo para a boca vermelha de Charles, que sentiu uma onda de calor lhe subir pela espinha. "E muito." O professor remexeu-se embaixo dele, ansioso e excitado, sorrindo languidamente, olhando o amante de maneira devassa. "No começo vai ser incômodo. _Bastante._ Me mande parar se doer demais."

Inquieto, Charles puxou Erik mais para cima dele, e sorriu, beijando o outro com suavidade, mordiscando-lhe os lábios finos.

"Estou tão excitado que a única coisa que eu pediria é pra você ir mais rápido...", provocou o professor, sentindo um dos dedos de Erik lhe invadir devagar, com muito cuidado, ao contrário do que esperava. Quando se tratava dele, o mutante mais velho parecia mudar, parecia tornar-se alguém com o coração cheio de amor, apesar do passado triste. Arfando, Erik continuou a estimular Charles, agora tocando e masturbando o pênis deste, que estava novamente duro.

"Relaxe agora."

Erik colocou a cabeça do pênis na entrada de Charles, apoiando-se em um braço, e o professor o beijou, estimulando-o a continuar. Em alguns instantes, criou coragem para penetrar com vigor e enterrar-se por inteiro em seu amante. Charles gemeu alto. Jamais sentira-se daquela maneira antes, era uma mistura de dor e prazer, um calor imenso e atordoante que o invadia. Sentia-se completo ao ser dominado por aquele homem alto, de braços e pernas fortes, com um pênis que ele julgava ser grande. Erik esperou até que o outro se acostumasse com a sensação. Agora era preciso ver sua reação ao ser estocado.

"Charles...", chamou ele, olhando naqueles olhos azuis tão chamativos. "Nada se compara com a sensação que estou tendo agora. Nem nos meus sonhos mais...", e sentiu Charles apertando-o mais pela cintura, com as pernas. Gemeu. "..._ah_, cafajestes eu imaginava que seria tão maravilhoso estar com você aqui. Assim."

O professor sorriu, levantou um pouco o rosto e expôs seu pescoço para o homem acima dele.

"Isso porque ainda estamos no começo...", murmurou Charles, ofegando. "Vamos, Erik, eu sou seu. Não tenha medo. Já faz tempo que eu provei que quero."

"Eu te amo, Charles.", disse Erik, retirando seu pênis até quase sair de Charles, abaixando o rosto em direção ao pescoço do amante e dando-lhe alguns beijos e chupões leves.

"Eu tamb-", respondeu ele, quando sentiu uma estocada violenta. "Ah! Erik!", gemeu alto, e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço forte de Erik. "Ah! Eu também te amo, Erik!"

Erik tinha a permissão que queria. Podia deixar de lado as palavras, por alguns momentos, porque o que pretendia era apenas ouvir Charles ofegando em seu ouvido, delirante, chamando por _seu_ nome. Continuou a estocar com força, e a cada movimento, Charles respondia com um agarrão, ou um gemido; Erik sentia-se tomado por ondas quentes, que passavam rápidas junto de seu sangue pulsante. Encostou a testa na curva do pescoço de Charles e sentiu que poderia gozar a qualquer segundo. Puxou o rosto Charles pela nuca e o beijou com luxúria, lambendo os lábios dele, deixando a boca delicada ainda mais vermelha.

"Goza pra mim, Charles.", murmurou ele, ainda segurando o amante pelos cabelos. "Goza... pra... mim.", repetiu, entre estocadas.

Ouvir Erik falando daquela maneira, enlouquecido por sua causa, prestes a gozar, trouxe Charles ao ápice, e o estímulo em sua próstata lhe rendeu outro orgasmo. Ele gozou na barriga dos dois. Erik, com isso, fechou os olhos e enterrou-se mais algumas vezes no corpo de Charles, e ejaculou com vigor.

Durante alguns segundos, os dois ficaram calados, apenas ofegando e sentindo um o corpo do outro, unidos como estavam, completamente suados e cansados. O rosto de Charles estava vermelho, e Erik sorriu, ainda encaixado no corpo do professor.

"Você sabe que eu vou dormir aqui, certo?", perguntou ele em tom de brincadeira, ainda ofegante.

"Achei que você nunca ia perguntar.", respondeu o telepata, beijando o amante na boca.


	2. 02

**N.A.: Dedico essa fic toda à minha **_**rainbow power line conection**_** lover Izabela B., sua diva sem precedentes! Minha toddynho na busca por McFassy/Cherik stuff. Te amo endless. **

**Espero que gostem, ávidos(as) leitores(as)!**

Depois da primeira experiência sexual entre Erik e Charles, o casal dormiu no conforto do quarto do professor até que o dia raiasse relativamente morno. Charles acordou primeiro e desvencilhou-se dos braços pesados de Erik para ir ao banheiro. Descansado e feliz, o telepata se encarou no espelho com um belo sorriso sincero nos lábios; contemplou o próprio pescoço e viu que o amante havia deixado muitas marcas como lembranças da noite anterior. Teria de ser cuidadoso para que seus alunos não vissem nada. Mal sabia ele que os estudantes já desconfiavam de alguma coisa - eles tinham uma visão especial acerca da relação de seu mestre com o Sr. Lehnsherr e imaginavam que aquela amizade estava longe de ser algo inocente entre dois homens supostamente heterossexuais.

Erik espreguiçou-se como um tigre quando viu Charles saindo do banheiro quase inteiramente vestido. A camisa estava aberta, assim como o zíper da calça, e os peszinhos brancos estavam descalços. Vinha pelo quarto de maneira distraída, com os cabelos molhados, e abotoava a camisa sem fazer qualquer ruído. O alemão deitou-se de lado, apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos, e pigarreou baixo, fazendo com que o britânico levasse um susto.

"Erik!", cumprimentou o professor, aproximando-se da cama e ajoelhando-se no chão, ficando na altura do rosto bonito do amante. "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia, Professor X...", murmurou ele, movendo-se de maneira lânguida, e beijando a boca vermelha de Charles, que não evitou de sentir-se aquecido com aquele beijo. "Estamos felizes hoje, não estamos?"

"Foi uma noite boa, sabe.", brincou Charles, sorrindo e acarinhando os cabelos do outro. "Eu transei com um homem maravilhoso que me fez gozar duas vezes...", continuou, e sentiu Erik puxando seu braço para que se deitasse na cama junto dele. Como gostava, Erik ficou por cima, com uma das pernas entre as coxas de Charles, e levou a boca até o pescoço pálido do professor, que emanava um cheiro gostoso. Parecia que o alemão estava ronronando, murmurando com a voz rouca no ouvido do amante, em seguida beijando-lhe a boca e enlaçando-o com os braços nus.

'_Sabe que esse homem deixou meu pescoço todo marcado...'_, projetou Charles na mente do outro, e Erik foi tomado por uma incrível sensação de plenitude vinda da mente do amante, acrescida de certa malícia. _'O safado fez questão de deixar a minha pele toda vermelha...' _Erik riu contra o pescoço de Charles e, como se quisesse reafirmar as provocações, beijou as marcas, passando a língua quente pela pele delicada.

'_Esse cara deve ser um canalha. Mas deve ter feito um belo estrago...', _respondeu o mais velho, sentindo uma das mãos de Charles lhe puxar os cabelos da nuca para expôr seu pescoço. _'Eu não faria diferente...'_ Sentiu imediatamente algumas fagulhas de excitação correrem-lhe toda a espinha, indo parar em sua ereção, que endurecia com o contato com a coxa macia do telepata.

'_Você não faz ideia...'_, enviou Charles, em seguida lambendo toda a extensão do pescoço de Erik, que soltou um gemido gostoso. _'Só espero que meus alunos não percebam que andarei com cuidado hoje por causa da noite de ontem...'_

"Charles, continue falando assim e eu não te deixo sair do quarto hoje.", disse Erik em voz alta, voltando a encarar o mutante mais novo, sorrindo de maneira cafajeste. "Você sabe que eu não lido bem com provocações... E se continuar, pode ser que você tenha de cancelar todos os compromissos... da semana toda."

Charles riu e beijou novamente a boca de Erik.

"Vamos ver quanto tempo você aguenta sem pensar em transar comigo. Vou acompanhar a frequência da sua mente a tarde toda.", murmurou ele contra a boca do alemão, que ainda o cobria com o corpo quente e nu.

"Essa aposta não tem nem fundamentos. Você sabe que eu vou pensar nisso o tempo todo.", respondeu Erik, rindo e beijando a boca vermelha à sua frente.

x

Charles ficou impressionado com o autocontrole de Erik; excluindo os olhares ardentes que ele - como sempre - lhe lançava e alguns toques discretos durante o almoço e o jantar, Erik permaneceu como o Sr. Lehnsherr conhecido pelos habitantes da Mansão: observador, reservado e um tanto intimidador.

Depois da refeição da noite, Hank chamou o professor até o laboratório para mostrar-lhe os resultados de suas pesquisas, algo que Erik considerava deveras entediante. Mesmo sabendo que seriam longos minutos ouvindo uma série de palavras desconhecidas, o mutante mais velho não permitiu que seu namorado fosse sozinho para os confins da Mansão. Qualquer minuto que pudesse observar o jeito dedicado e gracioso de Charles não podia ser desperdiçado. Com a desculpa de que ainda não estava com sono, seguiu o professor até o elevador e surpreendeu-se ao ver que Raven resolvera ir com eles. "Uma chance para aproximar-se de Hank, certamente.", pensou Erik, caminhando pelo corredor sem tirar os olhos de Charles, que discutia com o jovem cientista.

x

Erik estava a ponto de se arrepender de ter ido ao laboratório quando Charles levantou-se e despediu-se de Raven e Hank; o alemão detectou um sorrisinho de alívio no rosto de Raven quando viu os dois se afastando, e por dentro acabou sorrindo também. A garota tinha o mesmo azar que Erik: a de ser apaixonada por um homem das Ciências. O casal entrou no elevador, e em silêncio Erik observou Charles tocar o botão "3". O telepata virou-se para o namorado e sorriu, ainda decidindo se devia se aproximar ou se devia esperar para tocá-lo quando chegassem ao quarto. Havia passado um dia tenso: sentira os olhos inquisidores do mutante mais velho o observando o dia todo; um olhar sufocante, que o fazia arfar só de o encararem por alguns instantes; queria poder dispensar as 'crianças', como as chamavam, para poder sentar no sofá junto de Erik e entrelaçar suas mãos àquelas mãos quentes e passar o dia ouvindo qualquer coisa no rádio, cobertos por uma manta de lã, mergulhado naqueles mesmos olhos bonitos, tão verdes, sinceros, que faziam-no pender-se a qualquer vontade sua que fosse.

O sinal indicou o terceiro andar e Charles deu um passo a frente, ansioso, esperando que a porta se abrisse logo e ele pudesse se jogar nos braços de Erik. Mas o elevador não abriu.

"Que diabos...?", murmurou ele, olhando para o painel com os botões, e vendo que o elevador havia parado. Não estavam no terceiro andar. Estavam entre algum dos andares, isolados de toda e qualquer possibilidade de serem perturbados... O elevador era feito de metal. Os botões eram todos de metal. A porta, os parafusos, tudo... Compreendendo finalmente o que estava acontecendo, Charles sentiu uma onda quente passar-lhe por todo o corpo antes de virar-se e encarar o rosto do amante, que o observava com a respiração um pouco alterada. Charles sentia-se sendo devorado pelos olhos de Erik, que permaneceu impassível.

"Pena que eu não tive tempo de te falar sobre minhas fantasias, Charles...", começou o alemão, e só de ouvir aquilo o professor já sentiu-se extremamente tentado. "Uma delas, uma das inúmeras que eu tenho envolvendo você, tem a ver com um elevador trancado com os meus poderes..." Charles suspirou de olhos fechados, controlando a respiração, prevendo que Erik daria um passo em sua direção, excitando-o sem nem mesmo precisar tocá-lo. Aquela voz bonita e melodiosa tinha um poder absurdo sobre Charles. Erik aproximou-se e Charles virou-se, fitando-o com os intensos olhos azuis, com a respiração já entrecortada.

O alemão não teve tempo de continuar a provocação: Charles o empurrou com força contra a parede oposta do elevador e beijou-lhe com sofreguidão, levando a língua para dentro da boca quente de Erik. Este envolveu os braços com força na cintura do professor e levou as mãos ao traseiro pequeno, e apertou. Charles gemeu de surpresa, mas sentiu-se ainda mais excitado. Sua ereção doía contra o zíper da calça. Os dois continuaram se beijando profundamente até o telepata afastar-se, enebriado, e agachar-se na frente do corpo grande do namorado. Erik ofegou.

'_Isto também faz parte da sua fantasia, Erik?'_, projetou Charles na mente do outro, e sem querer resgatou algumas imagens que ali apareceram: ele mesmo submetido à mercê de Erik em uma mesa, sendo penetrado violentamente, e outra em que ele estava com as pernas no ombros de Erik, deitado no balcão da cozinha, com os cabelos molhados de suor, gemendo audivelmente. Pelo visto ele imaginava os dois transando em todo e qualquer cômodo da Mansão, e isso contribuiu para que Charles se sentisse ainda mais envolvido em realizar aquela fantasia do amante.

"Charles...", sussurrou Erik, que sentiu seu cinto ser aberto sem cerimônias, seguido pelo zíper de sua calça. Ele mal conseguia organizar seus pensamentos; imaginava que ao paralisar o elevador, teria total controle da situação e faria Charles enlouquecer sob seu toque. Ele parecia tomado de um ímpeto vigoroso, pronto para rasgar-lhe a roupa e puxar-lhe pelos cabelos. "Ah, Charles...", foi o que o mais velho conseguiu balbuciar.

Sem demora, o professor tirou o pênis extremamente duro e pulsante do namorado de dentro da cueca e o masturbou algumas vezes antes de olhá-lo nos olhos e engoli-lo de uma vez. O alemão arfou e sentiu seu coração bater com uma força incrível. Embrenhou os dedos nos cabelos escuros do outro e deixou-se sentir todo o prazer proporcionado pelos lábios macios e quentes de Charles envolvendo seu membro por completo, umedecendo-o, chupando-o com força, lambendo-o com devassidão, segurando-o pela base e fazendo com que Erik continuasse a enviar cenas mentais de sexo para o telepata, que enlouquecia com a imaginação perversa do namorado. Fez questão de chupá-lo até que sentisse que ele gozaria em sua garganta.

'_Hum... Charles.'_, projetou Erik na mente de Charles, que parou o carinho e continuou com a mão envolta na ereção do alemão. _'Assim a graça vai acabar sem que você tenha a sua parte da diversão.'_

O telepata sorriu e levantou-se, caminhando de costas para a parede oposta. Quando encostou-se, Erik virou-o com certa força, e Charles espalmou as mãos na parede, olhando de maneira esguia para o outro. Erik mal podia acreditar no quão excitado estava. O Professor X estava ali, preso em um elevador com ele, entregue, deliciosamente passivo, e só sairia após os dois terem se devorado por inteiro.

Ofegando contra a orelha de Charles, Erik pressionou seu corpo contra o do primeiro, segurando os quadris com as mãos grandes, esfregando com força a sua ereção entre as nádegas ainda cobertas. Charles gemeu alto, e inclinou o corpo, como se estivesse se oferecendo, completamente envolvido.

'_Faz isso de novo'_, pediu ele dentro da mente do mais velho, e este obedeceu, lançando outra onda quente pelo corpo todo do professor. "Ah!", gemeu em voz alta. "Erik, me fode."

Sem hesitar, Erik abaixou as calças do amante e colocou uma mão em cada nádega pálida. Em seguida, aproximou a boca do ouvido de Charles e perguntou com a voz rouca.

"É isso que você quer, Charles? Que eu te domine e mostre o quanto você é meu?", e o professor ofegou, virando o rosto, gemendo quando sentiu Erik esfregando com força sua dureza entre suas nádegas, mais uma vez. "Me diz."

"Ah!", e ofegou mais algumas vezes. "É o que eu quero, Erik. Eu sou total e completamente seu...", enquanto falava, sentia Erik posicionando-se atrás dele, e aos poucos sentiu-se ser invadido pelo membro pulsante. "Ah..."

'_Ah, você é tão quente, Professor X. Ninguém acreditaria se eu dissesse...'_, provocou o mais velho na mente de Charles, envolvida em uma série de pensamentos desconexos. _'...tão pervertido, provocador, com uma boca deliciosa...'_

"AH!", gritou Charles, sendo empalado por Erik, que o segurava pelos quadris. "Erik!"

O alemão ajeitou o corpo do amante para que a penetração fosse mais fácil, e começou a estocar com velocidade, arrancando gemidos do telepata. Não tinha intenção nenhuma de ser delicado. Com o traseiro empinado e as mãos apoiadas na parede, Charles estava à total mercê do outro. Tão excitado estava que nem precisou de nenhum lubrificante além de sua própria saliva; Erik sentiu algumas gotas de suor escorrerem pelas têmporas, arfando; continuou os movimentos firmes até que o professor começou a sentir pequenos espasmos conforme o alemão atingia sua próstata.

"Erik, eu... ah!", gemeu o menor, submetido a um orgasmo violento, onde seu corpo todo tremeu de prazer.

"Charles...!", foi o que Erik conseguiu falar ao sentir que ele mesmo iria ejacular, estocando com força e quando finalmente o fez, o elevador deu uma espécie de tranco, e os dois se assustaram, mas nada aconteceu.

O casal permaneceu quieto, tentando ajustar as respirações e acalmar os corações que pulsavam violentamente dentro do peito. Erik saiu do corpo do amante e sentiu um arrepio no abdômen; em seguida, Charles vestiu-se e virou-se de frente para o outro, ainda encostado na parede, respirando de maneira descompassada. Eles passaram um bom tempo concentrados um no olhar do outro, disputando qual deles estava mais envolvido naquela relação intensamente física e sentimental.

"Precisamos conversar sobre as suas fantasias, Erik...", começou o professor, sorrindo e tremendo um pouco. O alemão beijou-lhe a boca de maneira cândida.

"Então é melhor que tomemos algumas doses de whisky antes, porque vai ser uma conversa longa.", respondeu ele sorrindo, e acariciou a linha do queixo do namorado, que riu.

"Me pergunto quanto tempo você gasta pensando nisso.", brincou o telepata, colocando os braços nos ombros do outro, que o envolveu pela cintura.

"Digamos que eu seja um homem de muitas ideias...", respondeu Erik, fazendo Charles sorrir e os lindíssimos olhos azuis brilharem.


	3. 03

A noite estava apenas começando - as "crianças" estavam no salão de convivência e em breve iriam dormir. Erik havia terminado de se trocar e se via ainda mais bonito que o costume: cabelos penteados perfeitamente (que Charles julgava ser um dos grandes charmes do mutante), _smoking_,colete e gravata pretos contrastando com a camisa social branca. Parecia um genuíno gentleman da era de ouro do _jazz_, nos anos 40. Ajeitava a manga do _smoking_ quando viu Charles sair do banheiro vestido de maneira ainda mais impecável; parecia um artista de cinema, e aqueles olhos... Charles voltou seu olhar para o namorado e sorriu, aproximando-se, fazendo com que Erik amolecesse por dentro com o jeito meigo e suave do professor.

"Preparado para uma noite de _cocktails_ e conversas chatas?", indagou Charles, acarinhando de leve o peitoral do outro, vendo como estava atraente. Uma pequena onda de ciúme surgiu em seus pensamentos, só de imaginar seus amigos acadêmicos enrustidos devorando Erik com os olhos e sorrindo furtivamente. Seria uma tortura ver o que suas mentes imaginavam do mutante mais velho, que era definitivamente um dos homens mais bonitos que conhecera. Porém, Charles estava confiante que aquela noite tinha tudo para ser agradável - talvez não notassem a presença de seu "amigo de longa data" que o acompanhara no convite do Dr. Werzton para confraternização da turma de graduação daquele ano.

"Eu só vou pela bebida.", brincou Erik, e Charles deu-lhe um sorriso, segurando a risada.

"Nem para fingir que eu não estou disponível?", perguntou Charles, finalmente rindo, sentindo Erik o envolvendo pela cintura, e a boca do namorado beijando-lhe a bochecha, a linha do queixo, o pescoço.

"Ora, Professor X, por favor! Todos sabem que você transa com as suas alunas e até com algumas professoras da Universidade!", brincou o mais velho novamente, e o professor o abraçou pelo pescoço, sentindo o corpo quente de Erik, e sentindo-se imensamente feliz.

"Eu transo mesmo! Transo pra valer!", riu o mais novo com os olhinhos brilhando, acompanhando o namorado até a saída da Mansão, onde o motorista da limosine os aguardava.

x

Somente quando chegou na limosine foi que Charles percebeu como estava excitado. Olhava com certa frequência para o amante, que observava com tranquilidade as ruas da cidade, nem um pouco consciente de que o outro o despia com a mente. Antes que o professor pudesse lançar qualquer provocação mental, os dois sentiram o automóvel parar.

"Chegamos.", disse Erik solenemente, um pouco distraído, abrindo a porta da limosine antes que o motorista o fizesse. Charles o seguiu, e em pouco tempo o casal entrou no clube exclusivo. Acadêmicos e suas esposas, algumas ousadas acompanhantes, filhos e filhas de pensadores, filósofos, editores, todos estavam vestidos em gala, e era realmente uma bela visão da nata da sociedade vestida com as melhores peças do armário. O mutante mais velho observou tudo em silêncio, e esperou que Charles os levasse para um chatíssimo grupo de conhecidos.

O professor bloqueou a maioria dos pensamentos durante a caminhada, e concentrou-se em lembrar do nome de todos os conhecidos e seus parentes; e também em apresentar com discrição seu "grande amigo" Erik Lehnsherr. Ninguém do grupo pareceu estranhar que Charles viera acompanhado de um homem bonito e ridiculamente atraente, então ele pôde relaxar e conversar sem problemas. Diversas vezes Erik tentou acompanhar as conversas dos acadêmicos mas a única coisa que o interessava era ver como Charles se empolgava falando de sua pesquisa, como sua boca rosada mexia conforme falava com aquele sotaque delicioso, o modo como gesticulava com as mãos pequenas, de maneira educada, um pouco contida. De tão entediado que ficara - concordar com as opiniões de assuntos aleatórios durante uma ou duas horas era cansativo -, Erik passou a detectar a quantidade de metal que cada pessoa do grupo tinha em seu vestuário. A perua esposa do Dr. Kirk tinha metal suficiente em suas joias para construir um elmo de luta medieval.

Além disso, os _cocktails_ eram fracos e até um pouco femininos. Erik avistou de longe o bar - magnífico, com as prateleiras contrastando com luzes coloridas, um longo balcão coberto de garrafas de todas as cores, servido por três ou quatro _bartenders_ - e resolveu que devia andar um pouco. Chamou discretamente o namorado e murmurou em seu ouvido (não sem lembrar Charles de que eles não transavam há três dias e o fazer engolir com dificuldade) que iria ao bar pedir algo mais forte.

Quando Erik levantou-se e caminhou através das mesas elegantes foi que Charles percebeu que fora um grande erro trazer o amante consigo: podia sentir uma comoção geral, como se grande parte das mentes ali presentes tivessem sido hipnotizadas por um só assunto, e ele bem sabia quem era a fonte; homens e mulheres olhavam para Erik e imediatamente seus cérebros emanavam uma frequência específica de admiração e desejo. Havia algumas moças muito atraídas por ele, como Charles pôde detectar. Por alguns segundos, o professor não soube como reagir, mas foi chamado pela Dra. Ulbralich para falar sobre sua pesquisa em métodos para tratamento medicinal de determinados cânceres.

Charles ficou impressionado consigo mesmo como perdera a concentração. Foi como ver a boca da professora mexendo-se sem emitir som algum, como se tivesse ensurdecido de repente e perdido-se em seus próprios pensamentos. Não costumava acontecer-lhe de se dispersar dessa maneira tão boba. Mas a causa do distúrbio era o motivo específico de seu desequilíbrio e ao mesmo tempo de sua força vital; a alma que ele encontrara e que lhe trazia tantos mistérios, tantas descobertas, e aquela imensidão de calor, a plenitude que ele jamais detectara em mais ninguém. Sua contraparte que o enlouquecia e o levava aos recantos mais extremos da existência.

Estava prestes a levantar e seguir o grande "assunto" (pelo menos nas mentes dos convidados) da reunião quando viu, do outro lado do salão, uma mulher de vermelho, de decote que expunha o bonito colo, aproximar-se de Erik, que estava com um dos cotovelos apoiados no balcão e bebia seu whisky escocês. Pela linguagem corporal ela estava interessadíssima no alemão, e utilizava algumas técnicas famosas da sedução feminina, como tocar-lhe o braço e debruçar-se de leve, para chamar atenção para os seios grandes. Erik virou-se para ela e franziu o cenho, depois sorriu. Charles estava que não podia acreditar. Viu Erik abrir aquele sorriso grande, perfeito, e encostar-se no balcão como um cafajeste o faria quando pretende dar corda para o flerte. O homem emanava sexo! Era como se dele saísse uma fragrância irresistível para os outros que os obrigava a ceder a todos os desejos daquele grande sacana.

Erik voltou rapidamente seu olhar para a mesa onde estava Charles e seus olhares se encontraram. Como um bom observador, o mais velho detectou certo desespero nos adorados olhos azuis, e um claro nervosismo. A gota d'água para o telepata foi o sorriso cafajeste que o Sr. Lehnsherr lhe lançou, como se duvidasse que Charles viria até ele, clamar por SEU companheiro e afastar a ameaça iminente. A partir disso, Erik notou como Charles era passional, pois veio como um pequeno trem, determinado, e chegou-se perto do par tentando parecer o mais tranquilo dos monges.

"Vamos embora, Erik.", disse ele, serenamente, olhando em seguida para a mulher, que o olhava com certo desdém. "Nós _precisamos_ ir embora."

"Mas assim tão cedo, Charles?", indagou o alemão com cinismo.

"Está tarde. Você perdeu noção do tempo enquanto... conversava com esta dama.", explicou o telepata, cruzando os braços e vendo, com alívio, a mulher se afastar. "Bem..."

'_Charles...'_, chamou Erik mentalmente e o telepata evitou encarar o namorado, calando-se. _'E se eu te disser que eu só sairei daqui se nós treparmos loucamente na limosine no caminho de volta?'_

Charles nem precisou raciocinar. Mandou que o gerente chamasse seu motorista com a limosine, e em seguida despediu-se como um raio de seus colegas acadêmicos. A luz do salão ajudava esconder sua ereção, mas ele sentia-se sufocado; precisava estar logo com Erik no automóvel. Os oito minutos que se seguiram foram tensos, em que Charles utilizava as mãos para cobrir discretamente a área da virilha e Erik olhava a noite com tranquilidade, rindo internamente, sabendo que o namorado o ignorava de propósito.

A limosine chegou e Charles nem esperou que o chefe do estacionamento abrisse a porta; desembestou para dentro, ansioso para que o outro mutante o seguisse.

Mal Erik sentou-se e logo Charles voou em seu colo, chocando suas bocas e enfiando sua língua quente na boca do namorado. Erik imediatamente ficou duro, vendo como o telepata estava desesperado por ele, desesperado para que os dois se unissem novamente no sexo, para que ele lhe penetrasse tão forte que o fizesse gritar e gozar ao mesmo tempo.

O professor subiu no colo do amante e abriu-lhe com violência a gravata, a camisa e o colete, lambendo com devassidão a pele exposta, aquela pele quente, macia, deliciosa. Erik cheirava a creme pós-barba e um perfume delicioso. O alemão envolveu ambas mãos em suas nádegas e as apertou com força, fazendo o menor gemer sofregamente, como se cada toque amolecesse seu corpo e o enrijecesse entre as pernas. Erik era rápido, intenso, preciso, e passava as mãos por todo o corpo do namorado, apertando nos lugares que sabia que excitavam seu amado; deixou Charles abrir sua calça e liberar sua ereção dolorida. As veias pulsavam entre os dedos de Charles, que passou a masturbar o outro com habilidade. Erik gemeu com a voz rouca, tendo sua boca coberta pela boca agora avermelhada de Charles, que não deixava nunca de marcar a boca bonita de Erik com a sua. Com rapidez, despiu-se de sua calça e roupa íntima e voltou para o colo quente de Erik, onde posicionou-se para ser penetrado naquela posição.

'_A seco mesmo, Professor X?'_, provocou Erik na mente de Charles, que gemeu na boca do namorado.

'_Vamos logo com isso, Lehnsherr. Quero sentir você inteiro em mim, quero que você me foda que nem prometeu.'_, respondeu o professor, fazendo Erik arfar de desejo e permitindo que Charles se abaixasse em seu membro. Tinha medo de machucá-lo, mas conhecia a força do misterioso Sr. Xavier. Ainda mais na cama. _'Você sabe mesmo como me tirar do sério, não é mesmo, Magnus?'_

'_É uma das minhas melhores qualidades, Xavier.'_, projetou Erik em resposta, com a cabeça jogada para trás, encostada no banco, controlando-se para não estocar de uma vez dentro de Charles. Através de seu olhar, Charles sabia que Erik estava tomado pela luxúria do momento.

'_Você tem que entender, Erik, que você é meu.'_, e terminou de ser empalado pelo membro grande do amante. Erik gemeu alto e agarrou a cintura de Charles. _'Você pertence a mim, você me completa, você me enlouquece, me...'_

"_AH_!", gemeu Erik, arfando com as sensações que transpassavam seu corpo e sua mente. Charles cavalgava o pênis de Erik com cuidado e desejo. "Charles...", gemeu.

'_Eu te desejo tanto que dói. Você mexe com as minhas funções vitais. Você me perturba e me desequilibra. Você é meu centro e meus arredores. Você é meu. Meu. Meu, Lehnsherr, você...'_, continuou subindo e descendo com força, atingindo exatamente seu ponto de prazer e terminou por gozar no abdômen de Erik, que estava com a camisa aberta empapada de suor. Erik mal podia acreditar que Charles gozara antes dele, que sentira tanto tesão que pudera ejacular sem o mínimo de estímulo peniano.

"Eu... _ah_... Charles...", balbuciou o alemão, hipnotizado pelas palavras transmitidas em sua mente.

"Vem.", disse Charles em voz alta, puxando Erik para o chão da limosine, posicionando-o em cima dele, abrindo as pernas. "Me fode até gozar. Gozar em mim, por minha causa, por ser louco por mim."

Erik estava sem ar, tomado pelo desejo, mas não hesitou e passou a estocar dentro de Charles com precisão, tomado de ondas de tesão. O telepata entregou-se, mal controlando a respiração, e apertou o namorado com as pernas, gemendo, para que ele penetrasse mais fundo. Erik estocou o membro inteiro com violência, sorrindo, beijando a boca vermelha do amante, acariciando-lhe os cabelos negros suados, sentindo as mãos quentes de Charles percorrerem suas costas.

"Não tenha dúvidas... Professor X...", arfou Erik, ainda estocando com força. "...que eu...pertenço... a você... por inteiro..." e gozou dentro da entrada de Charles, seu corpo inteiro tremendo com o orgasmo.

Os dois se assustaram quando sentiram o carro diminuindo a velocidade e fazendo o conhecido caminho da entrada da Mansão. Como um recorde mundial, o casal se vestiu com velocidade impressionante. O motorista estranhou que nenhum dos dois abrira a porta do carro (afinal, o fizeram com independência em momentos anteriores) e aproximou-se daquela em que estava o casal.

"Sr. Xavier?", chamou o homem.

"Sim?", respondeu o professor com voz abafada.

"Está tudo bem? Chegamos ao destino, senhor."

"Ah, sim, claro.", respondeu ele. Se o motorista pudesse vê-lo, notaria suas bochechas coradas e o suor na testa, pescoço e peitoral. Charles abriu a porta e saiu encabulado, segurando os sapatos com uma mão e o _smoking_ com a outra. Como se fosse muito convincente, Erik saiu pelo outro lado, arrumando os cabelos e fingindo estar muito distraído.

"O trajeto foi tranquilo, senhores?", indagou o homem gordo, ajeitando o bigode.

"Foi m... maravilhoso, Sr. Juarez.", disse Charles, incapaz de olhá-lo nos olhos. "Boa noite, Sr. Juarez. E obrigado pelos seus serviços."

O casal foi-se pelo paço frontal em direção à porta da Mansão, e o motorista suspirou, voltando-se para a limosine, levando-a para a garagem.


	4. 04

**N/A: Dedico esse capítulo à ibretas, porque ela sem querer me deu a ideia para este capítulo. Sem betagem. Obrigado a todos pelo carinho.**

A Mansão X estava em silêncio quando o casal entrou. Eram quase três horas da manhã quando Erik verificou se estavam sozinhos e abraçou Charles pela cintura, conduzindo-o até seu quarto. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, trocando olhares afetuosos, até que Erik abriu a porta com seus poderes, sem quebrar o contato visual. Antes de mais nada, Charles murmurou que ia ao banheiro para se lavar e que voltaria em breve.

Erik sentou-se na cama e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, suspirando. Jamais, em todo seu trajeto de vida, sentira-se envolvido em tanta plenitude e tranquilidade; o amante o amava intensamente, e nada poderia fazê-lo duvidar disso. Poucas vezes estivera tão certo de que alguém nutria sentimentos tão benévolos por ele. Vindo de um passado difícil, envolver Charles em seus braços e sentir sua mente trazendo-lhe uma grande carga de paz era um novo sopro de vida. Olhou para a porta do banheiro entreaberta e suspirou novamente. De maneira clichê e mais verdadeira que nunca, seu coração batia mais rápido toda vez que tinha a menor chance de ver o Professor Xavier e seu rosto sereno, bonito, pálido, deveras delicado.

Levantou-se então para trocar de roupa e vestir seu pijama. Tirou o _smoking_ e a camisa e os pendurou com atenção, quando virou-se para o banheiro e viu Charles ali parado, como que hipnotizado pela sua figura alta e esguia. Os olhos azuis brilhavam com intensidade, e Erik sentiu um sorriso formar-se automaticamente em seus lábios. Deu pequenos passos até o pé da cama e notou que o outro se aproximava com certo olhar manhoso.

"Erik, eu...", começou o telepata, ainda vestido completamente. Erik viu os pés sem meias e ficou com vontade de arrancar toda a roupa do namorado. Tentou ignorar seus desejos.

"Hum?"

"Eu pensei que nossa noite não terminaria na limosine." O mais alto fechou os olhos e sorriu. Uma fagulha de excitação foi direto para sua virilha.

Erik levantou o rosto de Charles e olhou direto em seus olhos - as duas luzes que guiavam sua vida.

"Não seja precipitado, Professor X.", disse ele, passando de leve a ponta de seu nariz pelo rosto do amante. "Ninguém aqui está pensando em dormir." Charles não evitou de sorrir e logo em seguida atacar a boca tão bonita à sua frente. Os dois passaram a se beijar com intensidade, enroscando suas línguas, provocando ao máximo, arfando com o desejo crescente. Erik envolveu Charles com os braços compridos e segurou a nuca deste com uma das mãos; puxava os cabelos da nuca de maneira a fazer com que ele inclinasse o corpo. Revelou o pescoço pálido do professor e enfiou a boca ali, dando mordidas e lambidas fortes, voluptuosas, fazendo com que Charles gemesse alto e agarrasse suas nádegas com força. O telepata cobriu a ereção de Erik por cima da calça e passou os dedos com grande pressão, massageando o membro endurecido. Separaram-se graças à falta de ar e no segundo seguinte Charles se deu conta de que Erik agachara-se em sua frente. Com uma rapidez impressionante, seu cinto e seu zíper se abriram com os poderes do outro, e logo as mãos grandes e calejadas de seu namorado libertaram seu membro que doía de tanta excitação.

"Hora das frases feitas, não é, Xavier?", murmurou ele, de joelhos, encarando Charles com aquele conhecido olhar dominador e predador. "Em que eu faço uma gracinha, você ri e eu te engulo inteiro." Erik masturbou Charles com lentidão.

"_Ah_...", gemeu Charles, sem nenhuma frase coerente para acrescentar. "Eu acho que... acho que sim... Erik..."

"Que bom que pulamos essa parte.", brincou o mais velho vendo o telepata alcançar com certa dificuldade seus cabelos e acariciá-los. Em seguida, tomou o pênis de Charles de uma só vez. Charles gemeu brevemente.

Ainda masturbando-o pela base, Erik chupava com força e velocidade, apoiando a outra mão na parte traseira da coxa do amante. Charles arfava a cada movimento e levantou a cabeça de modo a encarar o teto. Erik deixou o membro um pouco de lado para lamber seus testículos; deitando um pouco a cabeça, lambeu várias vezes entre elas e Charles gemeu de maneira gostosa. O pênis de Lehnsherr latejava só de ouvir seu telepata corresponder ao carinho; ele chegou a sussurrar o nome de Erik algumas vezes, fazendo com que este chegasse ao ponto de desejar derrubar Charles no chão de quatro e penetrá-lo assim mesmo.

"Erik...", chamou o mais novo, ainda puxando os cabelos castanhos, mexendo os quadris de maneira sensual. "Eu quero tentar algo diferente."

Erik parou imediatamente e voltou o rosto para o do namorado.

"Qualquer coisa."

O telepata sorriu e o outro se levantou, encarando-o com as pupilas dilatadas. O alemão parecia apreensivo, ainda que visivelmente muito excitado.

"Não se preocupe, Magnus. Eu ainda sou o passivo." Erik não deixou de arfar. "Só quero que você experimente como você me faz delirar quando toca no meu ponto íntimo." O mais velho acarinhou a cintura de Charles ainda inseguro. "Com os meus dedos."

Ele fitou os olhos azuis tão lascivos e concordou em silêncio.

"Vai ser bom?"

"Você vai gritar o meu nome até eu mesmo enjoar dele."

Erik tirou as calças e a roupa íntima e deitou-se na cama; em seguida alcançou o tubo de creme que havia ali. Um pouco tenso, separou de leve as pernas - ainda estava excitado, e Charles não pretendia dispensar aquela ereção. Ficou nu rapidamente e deitou-se ao lado do namorado. Beijou-lhe com devassidão, devorando-lhe a boca fina e tocando-lhe o membro endurecido. Masturbou-o e adorou ouvir Erik gemendo dentro de sua boca.

"Tem certeza de que vamos fazer isso?", perguntou o professor, tentando detectar discretamente algum sinal, físico ou psíquico, de negação.

"Eu quero sentir tudo que for possível sentir de bom com você", respondeu o alemão, lambendo a chupando a pele branca do pescoço de Charles. "Estou preparado."

Charles deslizou para o pé da cama beijando o corpo todo de Erik; desde o peitoral másculo, passando pela barriga e chegando ao ventre. Segurou o membro rijo do amante e antes de chupá-lo, olhou para o alemão e acariciou a cicatriz da circuncisão e a glande avermelhada. Erik arfou, excitado em demasiado. Tomou a cabeça entre os lábios vermelhos e o outro moveu os quadris, agitado. Charles passou a engoli-lo inteiro, em movimentos precisos, com pressão nos lábios. Lehnsherr parecia à beira de um orgasmo quando Charles afastou a boca e cobriu os dedos com o creme. Erik afastou as pernas e fechou os olhos.

'_Relaxe. Estou mais excitado que você, acredite.'_, projetou o telepata na mente de Erik, que franziu o cenho ainda de olhos cerrados. _'Só de te ver assim...'_

'_Estou fazendo o meu melhor, Professor X...'_, respondeu o outro, abrindo os olhos e encarando o namorado com um sorriso nos lábios. Charles conseguia sentir o prazer e a entrega de Erik através da conexão mental que estabeleceram ali. Com carinho, o mais novo passou creme pela entrada de Erik e passou a penetrá-lo aos poucos, com estocadas pequenas, rápidas, excitantes.

'_Capaz de eu acabar antes que você, Magnus...'_ enviou Charles, masturbando Erik com uma das mãos. _'Quero que você pense em mim quando estiver gozando.'_

Erik gemeu alto. Era uma sensação estranha, uma invasão muito íntima, mas a ligação entre sua mente e a de Charles permitiu que ele relaxasse mais do que esperava. Em alguns minutos de estímulo, Charles estava com um dos dedos completamente dentro. O mais velho arfou quando se deu conta.

'_Cacete, Professor...'_, mandou ele para a mente do outro. _'Só você pra me dobrar assim.'_

Charles sorriu de uma maneira cafajeste e começou a movimentar o dedo para dento e para fora, fazendo com que Erik arfasse e seu pênis enrijecesse mais. Com os lábios entreabertos, o telepata observava cada nuance na expressão do amante, que parecia extasiado.

'_Só mais um dedo e eu te faço ver estrelas.'_, disse o professor ainda na mente de Erik.

Com delicadeza, Charles começou a introduzir o outro dedo, tomando todo o cuidado possível para que Erik não se machucasse. Ele próprio se excitava sabendo o quanto de prazer Erik sentiria se ele fizesse tudo corretamente; este abriu mais as pernas - mais um sinal de sua entrega - e agarrou os lençóis com as mãos. Charles preferiu apelar.

Desceu a boca até o membro ereto de Erik e o abocanhou novamente; enquanto o chupava, conseguiu colocar o outro dedo. O alemão sentia um misto de prazer e dor, além de uma descontrolada curiosidade. Com habilidade, Charles afastou-se, derramou mais creme e voltou ao sexo oral. Passou, finalmente, a estocar os dedos com lentidão inicial; a partir daí, Erik abriu sua percepção e Charles pôde sentir toda a excitação frenética que transpassava o corpo e a mente dele. A velocidade da penetração aumentava conforme os gemidos de Magnus; o professor notou que nem precisava mais continuar acariciando o membro de seu amante e dilatou sua mente para que Erik sentisse em progressão ondas de um imenso prazer. Aos poucos, Charles passou a tocar em pequenos intervalos a próstata do mais velho, fazendo com que ele mexesse as pernas em resposta.

'_Charles. Charles. Ah, Charles! CHARLES!'_, projetou Erik, prestes a ter um orgasmo.

Praticamente sem ar, devido à velocidade da carícia, Erik gozou com força em sua própria barriga, jogando a cabeça pra trás e fazendo com que uma quantidade alarmante de objetos de metal se entortassem ou caíssem no chão.

Os dois permaneceram respirando com dificuldades por longos minutos. Charles retirou os dedos de dentro de seu namorado, pegou lenços de papel na cômoda e limpou sua mão, o abdômen de Erik e ele mesmo. Uma leve brisa entrou no quarto e fez com que o casal se cobrisse com o lençol branco. O jovem professor deitou-se de lado e sorriu, observando as reações do amante: Erik ainda respirava fundo, extasiado, recuperando-se do orgasmo violento.

"Você...", começou o alemão, que estava com o rosto avermelhado, coberto de suor, e os cabelos molhados grudavam em sua testa. O telepata sorriu. "... quero dizer... _uau._"

"Preciso realmente dizer uma frase pronta?", brincou Xavier, tentando arrumar os cabelos castanhos do outro.

"Não diga nada.", disse ele, beijando a boca do amante com volúpia. "E você... não vamos te deixar sem nada hoje."

"E quem disse que eu não gozei, Magnus?", perguntou Charles, muito contente. "Acho que você ainda não tem noção do quanto é ridiculamente atraente." O alemão ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Isso..."

"Basicamente, muito ciúmes."

Erik permitiu-se sorrir triunfalmente.

"Eu sabia.", disse, observando o bonito armário de madeira. "Se for assim, eu devia começar a contratar pessoas para flertarem comigo."

Charles enroscou-se no amante sem responder à provocação.

"Cale a boca, Magnus. E ponha o abajur de volta na cômoda."

Erik não ficou sem rir antes de abraçar Charles e dormir com grande facilidade.


	5. 05

Passava das oito da manhã quando Erik saiu do banho envolvido em um roupão felpudo. Terminava de enxugar os cabelos no momento em que se aproximou da cama e viu Charles dormindo tranquilamente com a camiseta branca que ele mesmo usava para dormir. O professor raramente dormia nu, mesmo depois de intensas noites de sexo com Erik - imaginou ele que Charles levantou-se de noite e furtivamente procurou algo para se vestir. O pijama era pelo menos dois números maior, o que o fazia parecer ainda mais adorável. Veio pelo seu lado da cama e aproximou-se do namorado, quente do banho, e beijou a curva do pescoço pálido.

"Bom dia, pequeno", murmurou Erik no ouvido de Charles. "O banheiro está aquecido pra você, se quiser aproveitar." O telepata virou o rosto para o amante e piscou os grandes e encantadores olhos azuis com muita preguiça.

"O... banheiro...?", indagou Charles, espreguiçando-se como um gato preguiçoso que dormiu demais no sol. Erik riu e percebeu que o professor ainda não tinha acordado totalmente. "Claro, Erik."

"Claro...", repetiu o alemão, beijando inúmeras vezes a nuca e as costas de Charles e fazendo com que este se mexesse manhosamente contra o travesseiro. "Claro o quê, Charles?"

"Só mais uns minutinhos...", murmurou o professor e virou-se para o lado em que Erik estava, enrolando-se nas cobertas como um gatinho com frio.

Erik passou lentamente os dedos pelo rosto pálido de Charles; observou o amante ali deitado, tão relaxado, contente, aquecido - ele mesmo nunca havia se sentido tão bem em toda sua vida. Havia tentado amar, havia tentado satisfazer-se, havia tentado viver com certa alegria; mas em momento algum vira-se tão completo e feliz. A palavra que definia seu estado de espírito era justamente essa: _feliz_. Além de tudo, via-se apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo e o único homem que chegou a entendê-lo. Era como se Charles tivesse a capacidade de resumir toda a existência de Erik em uma pequena sequência de palavras; palavras essas que apenas eles conheciam e dominavam. Um código secreto que unicamente eles sabiam.

O alemão voltou para o banheiro para ajeitar a barba e deixou que Charles levasse a cabo seu monumento à preguiça.

x

A tarde se arrastava com lentidão conforme o telepata lia com atenção um belo volume de Genética Avançada. Seu escritório - de tamanho médio, muito limpo e organizado - estava bem areado, e o sol fraquejava pelas janelas. Tão compenetrado estava que não sentiu a aproximação do Sr. Lehnsherr à sua porta. Charles sorriu e levantou-se devagar, encantado com a visita.

"Posso entrar?", indagou Erik, ainda à porta.

"Sim...", respondeu o professor. "A que devo o _prazer _da sua visita, Magnus?", perguntou, encostando em sua luxuosa escrivaninha, mantendo-se afastado e iniciando o tão conhecido flerte entre os dois. Mesmo tendo perguntado, Charles não tinha o mínimo interesse na resposta; ele mal conseguia tirar os olhos do alemão, tão atraente se via com sua blusa de gola alta preta colada ao corpo, o rosto recém-barbeado, os cabelos arrumados com minúcia. Voltou a si quando ouviu o _click_ da fechadura da porta e as venezianas das janelas fecharem-se com suavidade. Arfou ao ver o namorado caminhar lentamente até ele.

"Estava ouvindo as crianças falarem um bando de abobrinhas e resolvi vim ver como estava meu ratinho de laboratório preferido.", explicou Lehnsherr, parando na frente de Charles, olhando-o com o clássico olhar de desejo. Aos poucos, as pupilas se dilatavam nos olhos verdes.

"Entendi...", começou Charles, passando por cima da blusa um dos dedos pelo torso magro e definido de Erik, que acompanhava todo e qualquer movimento com atenção predatória. "Você veio aqui pra ouvir coisa séria."

"Devo ser honesto com você, Professor", respondeu o mais alto, aproximando o rosto do pescoço do namorado, como se fosse mordê-lo. "Vim aqui morrendo de tesão. E vim aqui ouvir você gemer alto enquanto eu te fodo." Charles não deixou de arfar com a força daquelas palavras; sentia o hálito quente de Erik em seu pescoço, e sem que pudesse prever, as mãos grandes e calejadas do alemão o pegaram pelos quadris. Charles resistia em admitir, mas não podia negar que se excitava ao máximo quando estava prestes a ser dominado e estimulado daquela maneira; principalmente quando Erik se aproximava tão de repente e o pegava de surpresa, tão despreparado. Sua sorte era a de que conseguia alcançá-lo a tempo e às vezes sobrepujá-lo. Uma onda quente e desesperada passou-lhe pela espinha, terminando o trajeto em sua virilha.

Erik planejava - e o que ele tinha em mente, ele executava a todo custo - mostrar ao amante mais uma de suas fantasias. Como não desejar transar com Charles, o exemplar professor de universidade, em seu elegante escritório, tão frequentado por ele quanto seu próprio quarto? O mais velho avançou para o pescoço pálido do telepata e beijou-lhe com voracidade, chupando-lhe a fina pele, mordendo-lhe com força, em seguida atacando-lhe a boca com a sua, beijando-lhe com volúpia, usando sua língua e lábios com força e pressão, esfregando seu membro enrijecido em Charles, apertando-lhe e tocando-lhe o corpo em inúmeros pontos. Com a investida de Erik, Charles foi obrigado a apoiar-se na escrivaninha, usando um dos braços. Erik aproveitou a deixa e deitou o corpo todo do amante na superfície de madeira, e o cobriu com o seu próprio, afastando-lhe as pernas e metendo-se entre elas. Os gemidos abafados de Charles o deixavam cada vez mais duro, insano para enterrar-se na entrada apertada e quente e ver o rosto do professor expressar seu desejo latente, a boca entreabrir-se e gemer seu nome, enlouquecido de prazer. Charles tinha esse efeito em Erik - nada que ele reclamasse.

Arfando de expectativa, Charles alternadamente arranhava as costas do amante com força, agarrava-lhe o rosto e puxava-lhe os cabelos, apertava-lhe a cintura com suas pernas e trazia-lhe mais para perto; não deixou nunca de lamber a boca de Erik e admirar sua figura tão atraente.

"Mas que namorado safado eu tenho...", provocou Charles, lambendo a boca de Erik, que estava entreaberta de tanto esforço.

"Estou mais para marido", retrucou o mais velho, sorrindo de maneira cafajeste, passando as mãos pelos cabelos escuros do professor e encarando os belíssimos olhos azuis. Não conseguiu evitar de fitar a boca avermelhada que estava molhada graças à sua própria saliva, e a devorou em mais um beijo profundo, gemendo ao toque de Charles. Transtornado de tesão e preocupado com um gozo precoce, resolveu voltar à sua ideia inicial; trouxe o amante para fora da mesa, virou-o de costas e o deitou com o peito na superfície da escrivaninha.

"Mas eu tinha razão em relação à sua safadeza, Magnus.", disse Charles com as mãos apoiadas na mesa, o tronco semi erguido. Arfou com a incerteza do que iria acontecer. Erik deu uma risada baixa, sensual.

"Disso você pode ter certeza sempre.", murmurou o alemão, que em seguida agachou-se atrás de Charles, beijando-lhe as nádegas cobertas pela calça. O professor gemeu com o toque e sentiu-se endurecer ainda mais.

"Erik...", gemeu o telepata, ansioso e excitado. Seu cinto e zíper abriram-se com os poderes do mais alto e as mãos deste abaixaram a calça cinza-claro com certa lentidão. "_Ah_... Erik..."

Erik levou uma das mãos ao membro pulsante e rijo de Charles, por cima da cueca. Esfregou o pênis com precisão, e ouviu o namorado gemer novamente. Por fim, abaixou a roupa íntima de Charles e ficou de frente para o seu alvo: a entrada pequena do professor. Deixou o membro deste para apertar com força as nádegas muito brancas e beijá-las com volúpia. Com cuidado, beijou toda sua extensão e se aproximou cada vez mais da intimidade de Charles conforme o ouvia arfar gradativamente. Uma última vez ouviu o amante chamá-lo e enfim lambeu a entrada com força, fazendo com que o telepata se contorcesse e gemesse bem alto. Impressionado com o efeito, Erik continuou a lambê-lo, notando o prazer diferente e inesperado que provocava com aquele carinho. Passou a língua várias vezes com força, alternando entre a entrada e as nádegas brancas, tendo que segurar Charles e ajeitá-lo para que não saísse da posição. Continuou lambendo e chupando até perceber que era a hora de finalizar aquela fantasia - antes que ele mesmo ou Charles gozassem sem o prazer devido.

"Eu disse que estava cheio de tesão, Professor X", provocou o alemão, levantando-se e abrindo sua própria calça, liberando seu membro que pulsava insandecidamente em sua cueca. "Agora vamos ver o quanto eu consegui te excitar com essa brincadeira nova..." Charles praticamente empinou o traseiro de tão entregue que estava com o carinho do namorado.

Com a costumeira habilidade, Erik posicionou-se atrás do corpo de Charles e começou a penetrá-lo com certa facilidade.

"Erik...", gemeu Charles novamente, tentando olhar nos olhos do alemão, mesmo estando de costas.

"Veja só, Professor X, como está fácil penetrar em você...", murmurou Erik, segurando o namorado pelos quadris, sentindo-o trazer o corpo para trás, como se quisesse mais. "Tão entregue, tão desejoso, tão delicioso..."

"Ah!", Charles gemeu alto, mal acreditando como havia sido fácil e quase indolor a penetração. "É tão bom...", sussurrou ele, sentindo que o pênis do mais alto havia entrado por completo. "Me fode, Erik. Me fode agora, forte e rápido, do jeito que você gosta."

"Só _eu_ gosto, Professor X?", respondeu Erik, ainda sem se mover. "Só eu gosto rápido e forte?", continuou, dando uma estocada na entrada de Charles, que quase gritou de surpresa e excitação.

"Não...", confessou o mais baixo, mesmo sabendo que Erik já tinha conhecimento do fato. "Não, eu também gosto. Gosto de sentir..." e moveu-se contra o pênis de Erik, permitindo-se ser tão ousado quanto queria. "...seu pau dentro de mim, como se você me completasse a cada vez. Rápido. E forte."

Erik sorriu e passou a se movimentar. Ele sabia que Charles não queria uma resposta oral, e sim que ele respondesse com o corpo. Como discutido, a força e a velocidade das estocadas aumentaram com rapidez - não demorou para ocorrer para os dois que aquilo certamente era sexo selvagem. Charles sentia seu ânus ardendo, uma amostra de como se sentia por dentro: um fogo intenso e poderoso que o dominava e subia por sua espinha até explodir em sua nuca. As mãos grossas de Erik o prendiam pelos quadris, e ele levantou o tronco até poder sentir a respiração descompassada e quente do amante em seu pescoço. Com aquela intensidade, Erik não aguentou e gozou, sem mesmo ter tempo de avisar Charles. Gozou com força, e fincou as unhas na pele de Charles, deixando marcas. O professor sentia que poderia gozar só de ver como Erik estava satisfeito, tomado pelo momento, mas o prazer não terminou ali. Em segundos, sentiu uma das mãos fortes do alemão envolver-lhe a ereção e começar a bombeá-la. Ainda encaixado no corpo de Charles, Erik masturbou-lhe com rapidez, arfando em seu ouvido, estocando de leve, o que foi o suficiente para o telepata gozar e gemer alto. Em seguida, descansou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho.

"Por essa eu não esperava", brincou Charles, ainda respirando com dificuldade. Seu rosto, tronco e braços estavam suados por inteiro, e suas bochechas se viam rosadas pelo esforço.

"Juro que foi muito melhor do que eu planejava, querido", retrucou Erik, afastando os cabelos negros do namorado para dar-lhe um beijo quente no rosto.


	6. 06

Um dia e meio sem sexo estava deixando Erik inquieto. Com as pernas cruzadas e balançando um dos pés nervosamente, ele assistia à nova televisão que o Professor X havia adquirido para a Mansão; um homem falava sobre o tempo e atrás dele estava a cidade de Nova York. Erik utilizou seus poderes mais de uma vez para mudar os canais sem se levantar, e passou a mordiscar as unhas da mão. Charles estava há bastante tempo envolvido em um projeto importante, e talvez secreto, em que ele não havia sido incluído. O sol se punha devagar, e para Erik parecia que a grande estrela estava estacionada no céu, de tanto que o tempo parecia congelado. Ele só voltou a passar quando o dono da Mansão X entrou pela porta num elegante uniforme amarelo e azul escuro, com tiras que acompanhavam seu tronco e um cinto de fivela grande, redonda; tinha proteções fortes nos joelhos e uma gola amarela que protegia bastante o pescoço. Erik sentiu cada presença de metal naquela roupa e imediatamente imaginou o que Charles estaria usando por baixo.

"Gostou?", perguntou o telepata, sorrindo e alisando o peitoral do uniforme. O mais velho estava embasbacado demais para falar alguma coisa. Charles se via incrivelmente bonito com a combinação de cores, aquelas tiras que se assemelhavam a suspensórios, as mãos cobertas por luvas grossas e - principalmente - com o quão justa a roupa se via no corpo de Charles. Reparou nas coxas, no arredondado dos ombros, na região da virilha e finalmente encarou o namorado. "Vamos usar esse uniforme para quando utilizarmos o avião que Hank está terminando de projetar.", explicou, envolvido com a novidade e nem sequer detectando a intensa frequência mental de desejo que Erik certamente estava lhe enviando.

"É muito bonito, Xavier.", respondeu o alemão, levantando-se e aproximando-se de Charles. "E parece ser muito resistente também". Alisou de leve um dos braços do namorado como se quisesse sentir a textura do tecido por cima da tão adorada pele pálida.

"Sim! Hank utilizou um ótimo tecido de resistência e proteção que agora me fugiu o nome...", explicou o menor, ainda sem perceber as intenções do Sr. Lehnsherr, que inclinou um pouco a cabeça para enxergar bem a lateral do corpo do namorado. A curva do traseiro redondo de Charles lhe rendeu uma faísca de excitação. Tão apertado e tão insinuante, como McCoy não percebeu que aquilo poderia enlouquecer pessoas com diversas fantasias sexuais? Novamente, a ideia de saber o que Charles tinha por baixo do uniforme lhe ocorreu.

"E você precisa estar protegido agora, Professor X?", indagou Erik, voltando os olhos verdes para os azuis de Charles.

Finalmente, como se tivesse tomado um choque de realidade, o telepata viu o tesão estampado nas pupilas de Erik, dilatadas; ele não precisava de telepatia para detectar a ereção crescente nas calças de seu namorado, nem para notar que ele tinha estampado no rosto aquela velha expressão de ataque. Intrigado e percebendo a sensualidade que a situação trazia, ele chegou a pensar em abrir o zíper da vestimenta, mas quando olhou para baixo, viu que o pequeno objeto se abria sozinho. _Clichê._

"Você sempre arruma uma oportunidade, não é, Lehnsherr?", provocou Charles sem se mover, aguardando com ansiedade o que o mais velho faria.

"Sim", murmurou o outro sem tirar os olhos dos de Charles.

As fivelas se abriram sem que ninguém as tocasse e em segundos, soltaram-se do uniforme e permaneceram flutuando no ar enquanto Erik se aproximava e abria a vestimenta e despia Charles. A visão de uma camiseta branca simples não o surpreendeu: Charles não usava camisas sociais sem uma regata ou uma camiseta por baixo. O mais novo voltou a encarar o namorado, envolvido com o momento, e o beijou com suavidade, tocando a língua de Erik com a sua e sentindo os braços fortes deste o envolvendo e o apertando com necessidade. Os beijos se tornaram sôfregos e intensos, e Erik gemeu de leve dentro da boca de Charles.

"Vem aqui", murmurou Erik, indicando o tapete da sala. Sem protestar, o professor se deitou e puxou o namorado para deitar-se em cima de seu corpo. O alemão levantou a camiseta de Charles e levou a boca a um dos mamilos rosados do outro, chupando, mordendo e lambendo em círculos, fazendo com que o telepata gemesse e sentisse ondas de calor percorrendo todo seu corpo; seu membro estava pulsando de maneira dolorida em sua cueca, e Charles fazia questão de esfregá-lo em Erik, que ainda estava totalmente vestido. Dolorosamente devagar, Erik passou a lamber o outro mamilo, mordê-lo até ficar enrijecido.

Charles agarrou os ombros do mais velho e fincou as unhas na mesma intensidade em que o tesão fluía em seu corpo. Conforme Erik o lambia, ele ficava mais duro e mais agitado.

"Erik, isso é...", começou o professor, lambendo seus lábios vermelhos e ofegando.

"Hum?", indagou o outro enquanto lambia as costelas e a barriga pálida do namorado.

"...eu amo essa sua _língua quente_...", respondeu, suas mãos massageando os cabelos de Erik.

"Vamos fazer assim... estou com uma ideia nova. E quero aplicá-la em você."

"Que ideia?"

"Ponha suas mãos juntas, aqui", e indicou a barriga de Charles. Sem hesitar, ele obedeceu sem entender direito. Em segundos, as fivelas da vestimenta vieram flutuando, perderam sua forma inicial e tornaram-se uma espécie de metal líquido, que envolveu os pulsos de Charles, mantendo-os unidos _como uma algema_.

"_Magnus!_", ofegou o professor, que nem teve tempo de impedi-lo. "Você...", começou, sem ter uma reação digna.

"Não, eu tive a ideia quando você apareceu cheio de presilhas de metal no corpo.", antecipou Erik, olhando fixamente nas safiras que eram aqueles olhos de Charles. A convivência e o afeto os faziam cada vez mais acostumados com o outro; não era preciso nem ouvir o fim da frase para saber o que queria dizer.

"Isso não é engraçado", disse Charles, sorrindo.

"Isso não é pra ser engraçado", respondeu Erik, compenetrado. Charles percebeu que aquilo era para valer quando ouviu a voz do namorado novamente. "Mãos acima da cabeça." Charles passou a ofegar com a ideia de estar à total mercê do amante, no chão, seminu e desprotegido em seu próprio lar; sentiu seu pênis latejar mais e mais. Obedeceu e encarou o namorado, remexendo o quadril e respirando com dificuldade. "Eu imagino o que está passando pela sua mente, Professor X".

Erik ficou de pé e começou a despir-se devagar, suas pupilas enormes, primeiro a blusa, a camisa de gola rolê, depois o cinto e a calça. Retirou a cueca e ficou certo tempo encarando Charles de cima, sabendo que seu amante estava atordoado com a sua figura alta, forte - e nua. Erik agachou-se novamente e passou as pontas dos dedos de maneira provocativa por dentro do elástico da cueca de Charles, fazendo com que este erguesse os olhos de modo a encarar o teto e ofegar com o toque.

"_Erik..._"

"Exatamente, Xavier", começou o alemão, retirando a cueca do mais novo por completo. "Eu te amarrei e agora vou me deliciar com o seu corpo." Charles ofegou mais uma vez. "Vou te chupar inteiro", e lambeu a extensão toda do membro duro do telepata. "...depois vou te foder bem gostoso. O de sempre." Charles sorriu, entregue.

"Devo confessar que pensei em algemas antes, Magnus...", confessou o telepata, sentindo a boca de Erik envolver seu pênis e chupá-lo com aqueles lábios quentes. "Mas você me pegando de surpresa assim me deixa mais..."

"Excitado.", completou Lehnsherr, segurando a base do membro rijo, passando a lamber os testículos de Charles, fazendo com que este gemesse alto e mexesse os dedos dos pés.

"Exatamente.", respondeu ele, entregue. O carinho era tão intenso e delicioso que Charles desconfiava que gozaria logo; com isso, ele ficou agitado e quis usar as mãos. A impossibilidade de tocar Erik lhe causou uma espécie de excitação acrescida de frustração. "Me deixa te tocar, Erik..."

"Eu sou as suas mãos hoje, Professor X.", disse o mais velho, dando uma chupada mais forte e levantando o tronco, ficando de joelhos na frente do corpo de Charles. Cuspiu em seus próprios dedos e levou a mão na direção do ânus do namorado. O professor, que esteve próximo de ejacular, viu a cena com a respiração entrecortada, uma onda de calor lhe passou quando viu o olhar de Erik para sua virilha.

Com agilidade, lambuzou a entrada apertada do telepata e posicionou seu próprio membro para a penetração. Charles ofegou e tentou relaxar o bastante para sentir o menos de dor possível; Erik abriu-lhe as pernas o máximo que pode, segurando-as com os braços compridos. Xavier gemeu alto e continuadamente - a ideia da algema dera mais do que certo, e ele esteve a ponto de gozar quando o alemão enfiou o membro por completo. Fazendo movimentos circulares com os quadris, Erik passou a estocar na entrada de Charles com velocidade cadente; aproximou seu tronco do corpo do namorado para poder beijá-lo e chupar aqueles lábios vermelhos tão atraentes. O mais novo pôs os braços nos ombros fortes do outro mesmo estando preso. A voz de Charles gemendo e ofegando tão entregue fez com que Erik perdesse a noção e passasse a estocar com muita força, aumentando a frequência dos gemidos sensuais dos dois. O alemão cobriu a boca do amante com a sua e os dois se beijaram freneticamente, até que Charles decidiu fazer uma conexão mental com Erik para que ele sentisse todas as sensações de estocar e vice-versa.

"Espera!", gemeu Erik, ainda estocando com rapidez, sentindo-se próximo ao ápice. "Não..."

"Não...?", indagou Charles, confuso.

"Você vai me fazer gozar muito rápido desse jeito. Você sempre faz.", explicou, fazendo com que o professor risse. Lambeu o pescoço de Charles e chupou a pele branca, deixando-a molhada de saliva e suor.

Deu mais algumas estocadas firmes segurando as pernas do amante bem abertas e gozou com força, os espasmos do orgasmo tomando todo seu corpo. Quando deu por si, estava com a testa encostada na de Charles e ofegando intensamente; beijou-lhe mais uma vez e levantou o tronco. Seu corpo estava coberto de uma fina camada de suor e se via extremamente másculo e sensual.

'_Me faz gozar, Magnus'_, projetou o telepata na mente do alemão.

De imediato, Lehnsherr pegou o membro de Charles e passou a masturbá-lo com habilidade; ainda engatado em seu corpo, fez os devidos movimentos para cima e para baixo e aumentou a velocidade conforme sentia as reações do outro. Não demorou muito até que o telepata gozasse com força, contraindo o pênis de Erik dentro de si.

As mãos de Charles imediatamente se libertaram das algemas improvisadas, mas continuaram pousadas no chão, acima de sua cabeça. Respirando forte, Erik sorriu e descansou as mãos nas coxas firmes do namorado.

"Você sabe se o McCoy tem outros uniformes desse?", perguntou o mais velho, surpreendendo Xavier.

"Acho que sim, por quê?", respondeu Charles, ainda tentando normalizar a respiração.

"Porque eu não lembro como era o formato das fivelas para colocá-las de volta."

Charles riu e estendeu os braços para que Erik se deitasse sobre ele. Eles teriam de se lavar de qualquer jeito.

x

**N/A: Eu gosto de Erik dominante, acho bem _accurate_. Obrigada a todas às reviews, vocês são demais!**


	7. 07

Na madrugada escura, Erik sonhava que estava sendo preso por vultos medonhos, todos iguais entre si, com olhinhos brancos que brilhavam como faróis de carro. Ele se debatia com raiva e medo, mas nada adiantava - a correia em suas mãos e pés eram fortes demais. Por mais que ele tentasse usar seus poderes para se soltar, ele parecia impotente. Aquele impasse parecia excitá-lo, e no sonho ele sentia gotas de suor deslizando pelo seu ventre e pousando justamente em seu membro semi ereto. Quando ia gritar, acordou; o quarto estava em silêncio, calmo; provavelmente ia amanhecer. Sentiu uma pressão estranha em seus pulsos e percebeu que estava amarrado; foi quando olhou para baixo e viu que Charles o chupava. Arregalou os olhos e quase engasgou.

"_Charles!"_, chamou ele em tom de urgência, assustado e excitado ao mesmo tempo. Estava duro como uma rocha e a boca de Charles estava tão molhada e quente... "Você... _ah..._"

O telepata sorriu como um pequeno diabinho, continuando a massagear o pênis de Erik com a mão.

"Gostou de como eu resolvi te acordar?", o gesto tão ousado de Charles fez com que mais sangue fosse para o membro endurecido, como se isso fosse possível.

"Sim!", exclamou, jogando a cabeça contra o travesseiro e em seguida voltando o olhar para o ato obsceno. "Há quanto tempo você está aí?"

"Acabei de começar. Você estava esfregando essa ereção enorme em mim e eu resolvi dar um jeito nela...", murmurou Charles, lambendo todo o membro sem deixar de olhar nos olhos do namorado.

"É o melhor jeito de... _hum_... acordar, tenha... _hum_... certeza.", arfou Erik, enquanto Charles o chupava com uma habilidade impressionante. Engolia o membro até que lhe chegasse na garganta e em seguida limpava toda a saliva com a língua. Erik estava muitíssimo excitado e prestes a gozar. Com força, tentou se desvencilhar do amarrilho em seu pulso. "Me deixa sair daqui pra você ver..."

"Deixa eu te usar hoje...", pediu o professor, segurando a base do pênis com firmeza. "Você não vai se arrepender. Só não arrebenta essa corda.", e lambeu a cabeça do membro com devassidão, levando Erik a concordar e pousar novamente a cabeça no travesseiro. Certeza que o "Diabinho Xavier" estava fazendo aquilo em resposta ao dia em que Erik o algemara no chão... era bom saber que Charles estava sempre disposto a desafiá-lo. Erik jamais aguentaria ficar com alguém que não lhe trouxesse emoção e algumas batidas mais rápidas ao coração. Ele não era um homem que gostava de tédio.

"Está... _hunf_... está bem...", gaguejou Erik, virando a cabeça para o outro lado do quarto. Se ele continuasse encarando a cena, excitado como estava, acabaria gozando rapidamente. Acabou encontrando o grande espelho oval e uma ideia perversa lhe ocorreu; com seus poderes, ele levitou o espelho e o manteve acima da cama, onde estava amarrado. Charles levantou os olhos para o objeto e riu.

"Eu sabia que podia contar com a sua colaboração, Magnus.", disse Charles de maneira sensual.

Erik voltou seu olhar para o espelho e observou com desejo a cabeça de Charles subindo e descendo, seus lábios úmidos e deliciosos acariciando seu pênis. Baixou os olhos e Charles o chupava de outro ângulo, com delirante velocidade, as veias de seu membro pulsando com força. Queria agarrar os cabelos de Xavier e fazê-lo com que o encarasse, com que o chupasse olhando em seus olhos, as bochechas avermelhadas, os lábios da cor de rubis. Mais uma vez tentou se soltar, sem sucesso.

"_Humpf!_", resmungou ele, sentindo um misto de impotência e tesão aflorado. "Merda!"

"Está bem, está bem...", disse Charles com toda calma do mundo, deixando o pênis do namorado e engatinhando por seu corpo e em seguida sentou-se no ventre deste. Por um instante, ele pensou que o telepata o soltaria; com o gesto, pôde ver que Charles já estava nu. O bandido planejara tudo na calada da noite! "Agora eu vou te comandar. Se você preferir, pense que vou _me aproveitar_ de você...", brincou, abaixando-se e beijando a boca de Erik com devassidão, enlaçando a língua quente na de Erik e mexendo em seus cabelos lisos. "Como eu poderia ter um namorado tão delicioso sem poder desfrutar do que é meu?" Erik sorriu e concordou, envolvido com a situação toda. Queria agarrar as nádegas de Charles, abri-las e penetrá-lo de uma só vez, ouvi-lo gritar e rir da dor, pegar em seu cabelo e segurar-lhe o rosto e beijar-lhe com fúria; tudo isso ficou no abstrato, pois ele havia prometido que não destruiria a cama para se livrar do amarrilho (ou qualquer coisa parecida).

"Quero ver você me cavalgar forte. Mas não prometo que vou me segurar, não é de agora que estou com essa ereção toda.", falou Erik com um sorriso safado, estocando de leve contra o corpo branco do telepata.

"Lambe.", ordenou Charles, levando dois dedos à boca do namorado, surpreendendo-o. "É a sua saliva que vai me lubrificar." Só a ideia fez com que Erik quase mordesse os dedos de Charles. Ele chupou e lambuzou os dedos do professor e levantou a cabeça indicando que queria mais um beijo.

"Não sei o que você comeu ou de onde você aprendeu isso, mas... _Uau_.", comentou Erik, encarando o espelho e vendo que Charles se dedilhava com a saliva do namorado. "_Uau_." Gemeu e se concentrou para não gozar. Charles empinou o traseiro e enfiou os dois dedos em seu ânus, com movimentos lentos e delicados.

"Eu devo ter aprendido isso no _Discovery Channel_", brincou Charles, voltando o olhar para Erik, as bochechas rosadas e a testa molhada. Erik delirou ao vê-lo tão entregue daquela maneira tão devassa, preparado para qualquer sacanagem que eles inventassem.

Com cuidado, Charles alcançou a ereção duríssima de Erik e posicionou-a em sua entrada; com certa habilidade, abaixou-se e foi empalado em segundos. Os dois olharam para o espelho e Charles passou a rebolar, gemendo e arfando, aumentando a velocidade; seu próprio membro estava ereto, umedecido pelo pré-gozo. Erik sentia cada centímetro dentro do namorado, a entrada apertada, fervendo, uma parte de seu amante a que ele podia se conectar e amá-lo fisicamente. O pênis de Charles endurecia a cada vez que o membro de Erik entrava por completo; apoiando os braços nos ombros do alemão, Charles aumentou a velocidade e a força da penetração e, como estava no comando, terminou por acertar sua próstata com maestria. Um pouco desajeitadamente, cobriu sua ereção para que o sêmen não atingisse o rosto de Erik, que riu, satisfeito, mostrando os dentes brancos.

Após alguns segundos de recuperação, o professor continuou a penetração e elevou o tronco para que pudesse vê-los refletidos no espelho; Erik voltou sua atenção para a expressão de prazer que Charles tinha ao cavalgá-lo, somada às ondas insanas de prazer que circulavam em seu corpo e gozou com força, entortando as extremidades do espelho. O casal levou alguns instantes até voltar a respirar normalmente. Charles se desencaixou do corpo do namorado e se atirou ao lado deste, arfando, o corpo coberto por suor. Erik mal notava que ainda estava amarrado. O professor o soltou e finalmente os dois se abraçaram. Em seguida, o alemão pousou o espelho no chão de qualquer jeito.

"Alguma coisa a acrescentar?", brincou Charles, com a cabeça recostada ao ombro de Erik, que respirava a longas passadas.

"_Nada_. Nada mesmo.", respondeu, extasiado. Fora uma ótima maneira de começar o dia.


	8. 08

Sozinho no banheiro, Charles penteava os cabelos escuros e acordava aos poucos. A manhã já havia se estabelecido há algumas horas e, lentamente, o telepata detectou a mudança na frequência de pensamentos do namorado: uma bela indicação de que ele acordava - e _bem_ excitado. Resolveu aguardar, e logo ouviu seus passos pesados em direção ao cômodo; com os cabelos desalinhados e o rosto marcado, Erik entrou no banheiro e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto. Depois de urinar e lavar bem as mãos, o alemão ajeitou os cabelos em frente ao espelho e em seguida aproximou-se e enlaçou Charles por trás, esfregando a ereção crescente entre as nádegas do namorado.

" Bom dia, Professor X.", cumprimentou ele, passando as mãos geladas pelas coxas do menor e massageando bem o membro de Charles, que ofegou baixinho. "Que tal um exercíciozinho antes de descermos?"

Charles, raciocinando rapidamente, resolveu ver até quando o namorado aguentava sem que ele se oferecesse de prontidão. Postergando a resposta, ele alcançou a pasta de dentes, despejou um pouco em seus dedos e passou desajeitadamente pelo rosto de Erik.

"Eu ainda nem acordei, Sr. Ereção Matinal!", brincou o telepata, "armado" com a pasta de dentes. Erik sorriu, a visão de seus dentes tão semelhantes a de um tubarão sempre lembrando Charles do quão predatório ele costumava ser.

"Eu tenho fome pela manhã...", retrucou ele, dando um bote na mão de Charles e roubando a pasta. "Mas se você quer brincar, vamos brincar.", provocou Erik, espalhando uma quantidade alarmante do produto na mão direita e movendo-se em direção ao namorado, que recuou por instinto.

Erik logo atacou Charles e o agarrou com a mão suja, lambuzando o braço do professor com a pasta branca, em seguida agarrando um dos antebraços do outro e passando a mão no rosto de Charles, marcando-o na bochecha inteira.

"Erik! Não vale!", gritou, conseguindo de alguma maneira limpar o excesso de seu braço e passando os dedos pelo pescoço de Erik, que tentava a todo custo sujá-lo.

"Lute comigo, _vamos!_", instigou Lehnsherr, segurando os dois punhos de Charles em seguida alcançando o tubo que estava derrubado no chão. Seus braços compridos ajudavam.

"Me dá isso!", respondeu Charles, soltando uma das mãos e dando um tapa na pasta, derrubando-a novamente e segurando no ombro forte de Erik. Desvencilhando-se do namorado, Erik sentou-se na beirada da banheira de mármore e respirou pesadamente por alguns instantes. O professor o encarou e sorriu, ainda ofegando por causa do pequeno "combate".

"Sabe, _Xavier_", chamou o mais velho, as deliciosas pernas compridas afastadas. Charles permaneceu de pé, próximo da porta, hipnotizado com a cena. "Eu só queria...", e deslizou o dedão pelo elástico do _shorts_ e o puxou para baixo num gesto deveras sensual. Charles finalmente viu o quanto Erik estava excitado; o pênis estava endurecido por inteiro, pulsando com desejo e avermelhado na glande. O telepata voltou a atenção para o rosto do alemão. "..._foder_ você." Charles mal conseguiu engolir sua própria saliva, mas continuou parado, observando o namorado seduzindo-o à distância. Este começou a se masturbar com lentidão, olhando nos olhos azuis do amante, massageando a enorme ereção com a mão direita. "...bem assim." Charles quase engasgou quando viu que Erik aumentava a velocidade e gemia com a voz rouca e entrecortada.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o telepata se via propenso a entregar-se para Erik e transar com ele até alcançar a conhecida explosão de endorfina, ele foi tomado por uma súbita ideia perigosa. Estufou o peito e aproximou-se do namorado, que ainda se tocava deliciosamente.

"Magnus, você já reparou que você sempre tem o que quer, na _hora_ que quer?", perguntou o telepata, enviando uma onda exorbitante de prazer para o cérebro de Erik, que mesmo suspendendo os movimentos, terminou por gozar com força. "Acho que hoje vou te deixar esperando um pouco." Sorrindo daquela maneira diabólica, virou-se e caminhou rapidamente para o quarto, deixando o namorado sozinho no outro cômodo.

x

O dia havia sido separado para treino físico, e os mutantes se viam todos de uniforme cinza com o 'X' do Instituto Xavier desenhado no peito. As moças apostaram em abdominais e flexões, pois assim conversavam de maneira isolada; Hank, Alex e Sean resolveram que queriam apostar uma corrida entre si, "para decidir quem era de fato o mais atlético". Charles suspirou mas concordou em ser o juíz. Sentado no murinho de pedra, demarcou a linha de chegada e esperou que os meninos tivessem bom senso e não trapaceassem entre si (uma tarefa que ele considerava praticamente impossível).

Enquanto os três discutiam entre si algum assunto desinteressante, - e Charles apenas observava, cansado - Erik se aproximou, tendo percorrido um enorme perímetro. O professor logo notou as finas linhas de suor na têmpora do mutante mais velho, o rosto avermelhado, a parte escurecida no moletom onde Erik havia suado no peitoral. Lambeu os lábios vermelhos e sorriu, apreensivo. Ele não precisava da telepatia para saber que Erik estava descontando sua raiva nos exercícios, produzindo endorfina o suficiente para não ficar excitado o tempo todo.

"Belo dia para um treino, não acha, Magnus?", começou Charles despreocupado, mexendo um dos pés e fingindo estar distraído.

"Corta essa, Xavier.", retrucou o alemão, passando a mão pelos cabelos e suspirando forte. "Que história foi aquela hoje de manhã?"

Charles era tão controlado e sereno que uma veia na testa de Erik chegou a saltar de raiva. O menor o encarou com aqueles malditos olhos azuis chamativos que tanto o faziam parecer inocente e ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras, como se provocá-lo daquela maneira fosse muito normal.

"Eu acho que estou te mimando demais. Sempre que você quer, você tem. Aprende a esperar um pouco", explicou Charles, notando que os meninos se ajeitavam - finalmente! - na largada e planejavam correr. Quando eles chegaram, Charles encarava o namorado com um olhar enigmático.

"Que os jogos comecem.", anunciou Erik em voz baixa, sem quebrar o contato visual com o professor.

"Ei, quem é que ganhou afinal?", perguntou Sean, olhando os dois mais velhos com incerteza.

"Alex.", respondeu Charles ainda sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Erik. "Apesar de ter trapaceado." Os três garotos começaram uma barulhenta discussão que os isolou da situação. Charles virou-se para Erik novamente. "_Teimoso._" Erik lhe deu um olhar significativo e virou as costas, caminhando em direção à Mansão.

x

Já limpo e relaxado, Charles abotoava a camisa do pijama na frente do espelho oval. Se via elegante num pijama de seda azul escuro com listras de um tom mais claro. Apurou os ouvidos e ouviu os passos pesados de Erik entrando no quarto. Estava na hora de dormir e desde a tarde não o vira pela Mansão. Viria ele calmo o suficiente para fazerem as pazes?

"Olá, Erik.", murmurou o professor, ainda apreensivo do que seu amante tão passional faria. Surpreso, ele foi abraçado por trás; o corpo de Erik estava quente e cheiroso, como de costume.

"Olá, Charles.", respondeu o outro, de maneira lânguida, beijando-lhe o pescoço e o ombro, passando as mãos quentes pelo corpo do telepata, passando pelas coxas, os ossos do quadril, o ventre, o peito, seguindo então para a virilha, já excitada pelo toque. "Vim aqui louco pra te ver...", anunciou com a voz rouca bem em seu ouvido, movimentando os quadris e demonstrando o claro desejo que sentia.

Charles gemeu, preparado para transarem a noite toda, fechando os olhos e deitando a cabeça no ombro de Erik. A mão deste desceu até o membro de Charles e o libertou da calça fina, massageando-o com os dedos calejados, os dedos finos, a palma da mão quente. Com a outra mão, Erik tomou os cabelos da nuca de Charles e os prendeu com força, expondo o pescoço pálido. Masturbando o namorado, o alemão ofegava com tesão no ouvido de Charles e o levava ao delírio. Aumentando o ritmo, o telepata se sentiu compelido a olhar para o espelho e vê-los refletidos ali, tão conectados, naquele momento íntimo e cheio de volúpia; com a imagem, mais ondas de desejo passaram por seu corpo, anunciando que gozaria.

"Erik, eu vou g... _ah!_", gemeu ele, entregue.

De um instante para o outro, a magia se quebrou; Charles não teve o esperado orgasmo e se sentiu terrivelmente abandonado. Erik se aproximou novamente da orelha de Charles e murmurou:

"Agora estamos quites, Xavier."

O professor estava que mal podia acreditar. Olhou para o namorado, que contornava a cama para tomar seu lugar do lado da janela.

"_Erik...!"_

"Tenha uma boa noite, _Charles_.", murmurou o Sr. Magnus, virando-se para o outro lado e cobrindo-se com o lençol. Desacreditado, Charles foi ao banheiro para livrar-se daquela ereção e ejaculou sozinho, despejando-se na privada. Os jogos de fato haviam começado.

x

Novamente, estranhos sonhos assolaram o sono de Erik: dessa vez, Charles era o protagonista, e em inúmeras cenas o alemão se via penetrando-o ou sendo penetrado, incontáveis vezes ele ejaculava, suor escorria pelos seus corpos nus, Charles fincava as unhas em sua pele, sangue escorria dos machucados. Sufocado, Erik acordou no meio da madrugada e esfregou o rosto; por instinto, virou-se para onde o namorado dormia e assustou-se mais uma vez ao ver que ele não estava ali. Seu pênis doía de tão duro.

"Charles? Charles?", chamou, levantando-se da cama, desesperado, ofegante, tomado de uma onda fria de medo. "Char..."

'_Estou aqui.'_, projetou o telepata na mente de Erik, tranquilizando-o de imediato.

'_Aonde você está?'_, perguntou Lehnsherr, passando ambas as mãos pelos cabelos lisos.

'_Na sala grande com lareira, do lado da cozinha.'_

Com rapidez, sem ao mesmo cobrir-se com o robe azul, Erik se deslocou até onde Charles estava. Ao vê-lo, sentado tranquilamente ao lado de uma lamparina, lendo qualquer bobagem científica, o mais velho sentiu uma onda de alívio.

"Nunca mais me assuste assim!", exclamou Erik, aproximando-se e abaixando-se para plantar um beijo preocupado na boca do professor.

"Ora, eu perdi o sono e vim me distrair onde havia deixado o último número do Seminário de Ciência.", explicou ele daquela maneira tão irritantemente serena. O outro mal conseguia tirar os olhos daquela boca pequena e carnuda. "Não quis te assustar, Magnus."

"Está bem...", murmurou o alemão, encarando-o por mais alguns minutos, arrancando o jornal das mãos de Charles e puxando-o para levantar-se. Abraçou-o com força e beijou-o com desejo, enfiando a língua quente na boca do namorado, entrelançando-as, esfregando-as com volúpia; passou as mãos pelo corpo de Charles e foi correspondido com agarrões tão desejosos quanto os seus. O telepata lhe apertou pelas costas, em seguida embaraçou as mãos nos cabelos claros do alemão e gemeu, entregue, desejoso, excitado.

"Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas?", perguntou Charles aos sussurros, soltando-se dos braços de Erik e alcançando um pote pequeno que estava em cima da mesa. _Lubrificante_. Os olhos de Erik pareceram brilhar ainda mais.

"Você trouxe isso sabendo que eu viria?", indagou, pegando o pote e voltando a abraçar o amante.

"Quem você acha que te fez acordar no meio da noite tão duro que mal podia caminhar direito?", perguntou o professor, conduzindo Erik para perto de um sofá-cama que ele abriu de imediato. Era de couro liso, confortável e grande para os dois. Lehnsherr considerou um pouco e olhou em volta.

"Você enviou aqueles sonhos?"

"Não, eu enviei as ondas de desejo enlouquecedor. Os sonhos são produção do seu inconsciente."

Erik sorriu e Charles sentiu-se satisfeito de vê-lo feliz.

"Vem aqui.", chamou, rouco, e beijou Charles novamente de maneira ensandecida, lambendo aqueles lábios vermelhos deliciosos, chupando-lhe a língua, dando-lhe mordidas, envolvendo suas línguas, aprofundando bem o beijo. Charles gemia e se movimentava com languidez, sabendo que sua passividade excitava ainda mais o mestre do magnetismo.

Despindo-se sem cerimônias, Charles deitou-se no centro do sofá-cama e abriu as pernas, expondo-se ao máximo. Seu olhar cheio de volúpia fez com que Erik esquecesse toda e qualquer cortesia e o lambuzasse logo de lubrificante. Com rapidez, posicionou-se e penetrou o ânus do telepata com considerável facilidade. Quando entrou por completo, deu uma estocada forte, como se reafirmasse ser o macho alfa e o verdadeiro dominante. O professor sorriu, suando um pouco, e o enlaçou com as pernas e braços. Sua respiração ofegante lançava ondas de calor pelo corpo grande de Erik.

"Você está fundo.", disse Xavier, ajeitando-se e apertando ainda mais o membro de Erik dentro de si. "_Tão_ fundo, _ah_..."

"Ah...", gemeu Lehnsherr, começando a movimentar-se, envolvido numa enorme esfera de luxúria.

Excitado e enlouquecido com as sensações da situação, Erik passou a estocar com força, penetrando-o em longas passadas, alargando a pequena entrada de Charles. Ergueu o tronco e segurou as pernas de Charles abertas, dando-lhe estabilidade; o som do baque de seus corpos fazia o professor entregar-se mais e gemer audivelmente; tocando as mãos de Erik, ele sorria, sentindo gotas de suor cobrirem-lhe o couro cabeludo; Erik continuou o ritmo com habilidade, atingindo a próstata do telepata e rendendo-lhe choques de prazer proporcionados pela deliciosa fricção.

"Você me enlouquece, Xavier.", falou ele, ainda movimentando-se com precisão. "Você é a única pessoa no mundo capaz de me fazer sentir... _assim_.", as estocadas passaram a ficar mais errantes, e Erik sentiu-se próximo do orgasmo.

"É porque você me _ama_.", disse Charles, vendo o corpo de Erik tremer com a violência das ondas de prazer e calor.

"É mesmo?", brincou Magnus após alguns instantes, ainda conectado ao corpo do amante.

"Sim.", sussurrou o professor, fitando os olhos de Erik, que voltou a estocar com força aproveitando o fim da ereção, masturbando-o também, atingindo novamente a próstata sensível de Charles, que em poucos instantes gozou com força.

"Olha o que você faz comigo.", comentou, mostrando o sêmen em sua barriga.

"É porque _você_ me ama.", disse Erik, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

x

**N/A: Capítulo mais comprido e elaborado, do jeito que eu gosto! Achei o fim meia-boca.**


End file.
